Possessive
by Missy the Cat
Summary: It was the day when the war began between both King Shadow of the Vampires and King Sonic of the Were-Animals, also when Amy was kicked out of heaven and also hell when both kings happened to find their mate.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Please Review.

No Flames.

...

Shadow the Hedgehog is a 25 year old muscular jet black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, around the edges of his eyes, and on his arms and legs, has crimson-red eyes, a patch of white fur on his chest, and his muzzle is tan, has 6 quills on his head, 4 of which curve upwards and 2 that curve downwards, 2 spines on his back, and a small tail and in his usual outfit, white gloves with black cuffs and red tongues, and air shoes which, like his gloves, have black cuffs and orange-red tongues, on each of his wrists and ankles, he wears a single gold rings, a long sleeved dark grey shirt, and long black pants.

Sonic the Hedgehog is a 24 year old muscular hedgehog with cobalt blue fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and front torso, and emerald-green eyes, has six long quills on the back of his head, 2 spines protruding from his back behind his shoulders, and a short tail, and in his usual outfit, 2 light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with white cuffs around the ankles, gray soles, and white straps across the top, the last of which are held down by a golden buckle on each foot, he also wears a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands, a short sleeved black shirt, black vest, and long blue jeans.

Amy Rose is an 17 year old curvy rosy pink-quilled hedgehog female with jade-green eyes, peach skin on her muzzle and arms, straight but slightly wavy quills that reached a knee length, bangs, short tail, on the right side of her back a large black wing and on the left side of her back a large white wing, and in her usual outfit, a short sleeved white dress with gold trimmings that reached her thighs, and gold and dark brown strapped sandals.

Jules the Hedgehog is a 50 year old hedgehog with dark blue quills and some grey quills and emerald green eyes, and in his usual outfit, long khaki pants, a long sleeved yellow dress shirt, white gloves, and brick-red shoes with three yellow straps.

Aleena the Hedgehog is a 48 year old purple fur, quill-less hedgehog with dark purple hair, and dark blue eyes, in her usual outfit, a short sleeved silver dress that reached her knees and purple boots.

Silver the Hedgehog is a 24 year old silver-white hedgehog with white fur on his chest surrounding his neck, gold eyes, and tan skin, has two large spines at the back of his head, while at the front of his forehead there are 5 distinct spines flared up and back, the 2 final ones covering up most of his ears, and in his usual outfit, a white gloves with cyan circles with lines sticking out of the bottom leading to his golden bracelets accented in cyan, the tops of his boots are of a similar fashion with a red gem set in gold, the rest of his boots are navy blue, white and cyan, a short sleeved beige shirt, and long grey pants.

Sally Acorn is a 19 year old year old squirrel-chipmunk female hybrid, dark blue eyes, shoulder length dark auburn hair that connects to the stripe going down her back and ending on her tail. Her face has a lighter brown patch, an-colored underbelly can be seen in the her midriff, and in her usual, a black tank top with white rimmings, black shorts with white rimming, dark blue boots with white outlines on the buckles, white gloves, light blue bracelets, and an opened blue denim vest.

Mina Mongoose is a 19 year old yellow mongoose girl, hip length purple hair, spring green eyes and in her usual outfit, a black tank top, white gloves, black hairband, a violet skirt, and green boots and gloves, a skirt, green and violet boots.

Mephiles the Hedgehog, age unknown, is a dark grey hedgehog, greyish-blue streaks, green eyes with slit pupils, a pale-skinned muzzle, and in his usual outfit, white gloves, black cuffs on his wrists, long sleeved dark brown shirt, long black pants, and brown boots.

Solaris, age unknown, an in his usual form, a creature of made of light with a red orb holding his consciousness in the center, golden-yellow eyes, a piece above his core resembling an upper torso with a curve behind the neck, and a lower body that resembles a stalactite, 2 palm-less arms not connected to his body at his shoulders, each with 5 fingers, and wears a plate that has a pair of wings "attached" to it, each made of 5 segments, and a ring with 6 triangular pieces floating at the edges, resembling a sun on his back.

Tikal the Echidna is a 24 year old orange echidna girl, cobalt blue eyes, and in her usual outfit, a short sleeved spring green shirt, short beige pants, a golden necklace and tiara-like band atop her forehead, both of which were decorated with a blue jewel in the center, her white gloves were adorned with thick, cobalt-blue bracelets around her wrists, white-strapped sandals, her dreadlocks were also wrapped with similar white bandages.

Anita the Hedgehog is a 24 year old hedgehog female with royal yellow fur that reached her lower back and bangs at a shoulder length, light pink eyes, and in her usual outfit, small gold hoop earrings, a long sleeved white dress that reached her knees with a lavender sash wrapped around her waist, white gloves, and white shoes.

Blaze the Cat is a 22 year old lavender-furred cat with gold eyes, her muzzle is white, her inner ears are peach colored and the tip of her long tail dark purple. Her fur is longer on each side of her head and sweeps slightly upwards, she has four plumes of fur done up in a high ponytail with dark purple tips and in her usual outfit, a short sleeved lavender shirt, long white pants, a gold collar, a red hairband and a similarly red gem on her forehead, white gloves, and light pink shoes.

Fiona Fox is a 26 year old red and cream colored fox, shoulder length red hair, cyan blue eyes, tall, slender, yellow muzzle, and in her usual outfit, a yellow bow on the top of her head, a light yellow short sleeved knee length dress with a white sash wrapped around her waist, white gloves, and yellow and white slippers.

Rouge is a 26 year old white furred female bat, teal-green eyes, tan skin color, large pointy ears, small fangs, a bare muzzle with a small black nose, a short tail, and a pair of black wings on her back, and in her usual outfit, a short sleeved cream colored dress that reached her knees, and cream colored shoes.

Miles 'Tails' Prower is a 15 year old yellow-orange fox with 2 twin tails, white fur around his muzzle, front torso, and the tips of his tails, baby blue eyes, triangular ears with white canals and 3 locks of hair on his forehead, and wears a short sleeve beige shirt, long dark blue pants, shoes that are red from the heel to the middle, and white from the middle to the toe with gray soles.

...

Day Time.

Getting kicked out of heaven is bad but also getting kicked out of hell is horrifying. Instead of staying in the good side even the bad side Amy gets kicked out.

Sure, Amy Rose was half of an angel and half demon. Meaning exactly, it's hard for Amy to fit in anywhere in the 2 places.

_"It's not that we just got kicked out of hell for having too much fun."_ a dark female voice thought.

_"But that's not right what you did, should have at least apologized, it would have been easier than making them chase us out of hell with that 3-headed feral dog."_ an angelic female voice thought.

_"Shut your angel trap up Emily. You need to let loose and have some fun. Amy."_ a dark female voice thought.

_"Can you guys just stop for a second. Let me think for a second, please."_ Amy thought.

With that Amy's 2 conscious became silent.

_ "Oh here comes the migraine. Yeah, I have 2 minds in 1 brain do you know how much it takes for me to sleep?"_ Amy thought.

It's really unusually for an angel or demon to have 2 minds because when you go through certain gates your determined where to go. For Amy was it different as she was half of both but as you see she currently doesn't belong in either hell or heaven.

Being half of both Amy was given 2 minds.

_"How do I have 2 minds well? I don't really know why. Though the story of my life is cut short because my angelic mother fell in love with my father who was a demon also known as the devil's younger brother then they had a baby which just happen to be me. Due to this I can't say my either good or bad. Though I would consider myself to be reasonable nice since I get it from my angel side, then again I am bad which I get from my demonic side. It's pretty difficulty being different is what I would like to call it, because I'm an outcast being ignored and treated rudely as I grew up from a young age. Having no parents is weird when I was younger which made it seem easier for people to taunt me. But I quickly grew out the habit of wanting someone to play with me as my mom or dad, still it's not like I don't miss them, I surely do. It's weird why my mother named me after an Greek goddess Amalia. I guess she saw something in me or got any great idea for that name. It's not like I hate it, actually I like it but sometimes people just make jokes about it."_ Amy thought.

_"A second is over Amy."_ Rosy thought, squealing.

_"Yes, she is right. Amy any second was over about 5 minutes ago. We have to go."_ Emily thought, her lightly voice soft.

_"Yeah, yeah! Go! Let's go ruin some stupid human lives."_ Rosy thought, cheering.

Emily only sighed trying to give Amy some easy tips on being nice sometimes, Rosy being who she is refused it rudely.

To remind you Emily is Amy's angel side while the demonic side is Rosy.

"Time to go." Amy said.

Amy felt a hard sharp pain on her left side she closed her eyes closed tightly embracing the pain as she bit down on her lips she felt something in her back spring free.

Amy looked to the right side to see her white wing flowing gracefully in the air lined perfectly with white soft feathers.

_"1 down, 1 to go."_ Amy thought.

Again, Amy squeezed her eyes tightly her right side of her back stirring with pain her heart thumping.

_"It's going to be the first time I released my dark wing for a very long time."_ Amy thought.

The pain only increased as Amy tried harder to get it over with then she heard a crack and she gasped as the pain erupted like a wildfire on her back then another sharp pain shot through her.

Another crack, then Amy felt pure pleasure she looked to see her dark, black wing fluttering in mid-air.

_"Wow!"_ Amy thought, turning forward.

_"Lets go!"_ Rosy thought.

_"I should be honest all the time. But to be truly honest I am very excited to go down to this do called Mobius."_ Emily thought.

Amy took a big leap into the air her wings flying gently into the air her long white gown lifting up while her gold and dark brown sandals nearly fell off her feet if she never fixed them properly.

...

3 hours later.

Soleanna.

Great Forest.

Next thing Amy knew, she was in front of a group of large animals.

_"Oh my gosh! Are those were-animals!"_ Amy thought.

To Amy's right she saw a large group of pale animal people staring at her with wide red eyes.

_"That's not normal, right?"_ Amy thought.

From left to right, 2 male hedgehogs stood out to Amy, on the right side, 1 was tanned with firm hard 8 pack with short cobalt blue quills and piercing emerald green eyes, suddenly his eyes grew wide as she looked him in his eyes.

While the other animal people on the left side was pale the black and red hedgehog male was tan but, just so sexy his shirt had a few tears, a scratch of blood on his lips. Crimson red eyes with mostly curved spiky black and red quills that suited him so well.

"Mine!" the cobalt blue hedgehog male said, yelling.

"My beloved." the black and red hedgehog male said, yelling.

_"Great we just walked into a war."_ Rosy and Emily both thought, groaning lightly.

"Mate." the cobalt blue hedgehog male said, loudly

Amy felt the ground rumble underneath her feet making her jump slightly making her wings fluttered wildly.

_"So much for keeping that a secret."_ Rosy thought.

"My beloved." the black and red hedgehog male said loudly as well but yet soft and gracefully.

Amy gasped as she had thoughts of kissing the black and red hedgehog male wildly while the cobalt blue hedgehog male she imagined herself being lifted up against a tree where they would be touching each other as they passionately kissed each other.

_"There are so cute."_ Emily thought, swooning dreamily.

_"More like hot!"_ Rosy thought.

"The winged goddess." the black and red hedgehog vampire male said, whispering.

The black and red and cobalt blue hedgehog hedgehog males watched Amy, she bit her lip as these 2 god-like hedgehog men watched her, biting their lower lips as their gazes wandered up and down from her face towards the tips of her toes.

_"Oh no, what if they think that I'm giant because I'm tall!"_ Amy thought.

_"Oh shut it, short women are cute but tall women are sexy. At least that's what I heard."_ Rosy thought.

_"Do not worry Amy, look at their faces they absolutely love you."_ Emily thought.

Amy looked to the 2 hedgehog males their eyes trailing lower from her lips to her chest.

Amy gasped blushing ferociously. _"Help me, Emily, Rosy! why are these men looking at me like that way."_ she thought.

_"It's kinda obviously they like what they see."_ Rosy thought.

_"No, it's because there your mates. Amy."_ Emily thought.

Amy froze. _"What the hell are mates? Oh, please no! Take me back to heaven please I swear I'll be a good girl! Just get me off this heaven forsaken Mobius."_ she thought.

_"Calm down, Amy. Gosh! You need to figure out a distraction."_ Rosy thought.

_"Mates, are a were-animals lover. They are bonded together forever the moon goddess herself put you together."_ Emily thought.

_"Fiona, put me together with a werehog? No wonder she was smirking at me when I was talking to her before I left Heaven."_ Amy thought.

_"I told you she is pure evil!"_ Rosy thought.

"My Beloved." the black and red hedgehog male said smiling, stepping forward his crimson red eyes glistened with pure admiration.

_"Oh, when he says Beloved it's the same thing with a werehog too. Just except he's a hedgehog vampire."_ Emily thought.

_"I think I'm gonna faint!"_ Amy thought.

_"Your such a-"_ Rosy thought but was cut off.

Amy's eyes shut tight as she fell to the ground. _"Yeah, I really fainted in the most awkwardest moment."_ she thought.

...

Castle Mobius.

One of the Rooms.

Evening.

"Don't you touch my mate. You undead piece of flesh." a familiar male voice said.

Amy heard a deep growl that had tingles roaming down her body, she heard a hiss.

_"What is that a cat?"_ Amy thought.

"She can not possibly be your mate! for she is my beloved." another familiar male voice said.

The air was warm and comforting, but the sounds of huffing brought Amy from her daze.

"You filthy b-" the first familiar male voice said then stopped.

Amy slowly opened her eyes to 2 young hedgehog males, the same 2 'Hot!' guys she saw earlier before she fainted. From left to right, black and red and cobalt blue hedgehog males stopped what they were doing and looked at Amy their gazes stuck to her every move.

Amy felt the need to jump on both of them just running her hands through their soft, soft and rough fur. Amy licked her lips slowly as she started to get up from the white sheet bed she blushed hard as both hedgehog male men eyes looked down at her.

The cobalt blue hedgehog male wore a vest that looked like a perfect fit for him tan body, his great 8 pack printed through the shirt with a pair of shorts, while his muscles flexed at Amy slowly.

The black and red hedgehog male had the same built as the cobalt blue hedgehog male 1 but instead he wore a dark grey shirt with long black pants.

_"Say something."_ Rosy thought.

_"Oh. . .Um, Amy asked them where are you?"_ Emily thought.

_"Good thing Emily knew what to say otherwise I would never say a thing because of the awkward silence."_ Amy thought.

"U-um excuse me. Wh-where am I...?" Amy asked.

Both the hedgehog males froze from the hard daze as the cobalt blue hedgehog's eyes became soft as he spoke to Amy.

"You are at my camp." the cobalt blue hedgehog male said.

Amy raised an eyebrow curiously as Emily's niceness rubbed off she could hear Rosy purring.

_"Purring?"_ Amy thought, confused.

"Are you hungry?" the black and red hedgehog male asked, nicely.

Both of the hedgehog males voices are deep and alluring Amy's eyes gazed over their fit bodies.

"No, but I am hungry for something." Amy said, winking at the black and red hedgehog male.

_"Gosh! Rosy do you always have to such a big pervert!"_ Amy thought.

_"Hey... you can't blame me these are guys are smoking hot. Even Emily is thinking that to."_ Rosy thought.

_"Is that true, Emily?"_ Amy thought.

_"I'm sorry, Amy. I have to agree with Rosy."_ Emily thought.

_"Wow! Didn't know you were such a pervert, Emily. Maybe, I'd expect that from Rosy but not you."_ Amy thought.

The black and red hedgehog male blushed hard while the cobalt blue hedgehog male smirked, looking at Amy's body as she crossed her left leg over her right leg on her hands behind her back, she was still in her white dress.

_"Thank heavens!"_ Amy thought.

"Is it true?" the black and red hedgehog male asked.

Amy raised an eyebrow at the dazzling black and red hedgehog male.

_"True?"_ Amy thought.

"What do you mean, True?" the cobalt blue hedgehog male asked leaning against one of the wall, his large arms crossed over his chest.

"The tales about the winged goddess." the black and red hedgehog male said.

Amy nearly laughed but she just giggled instead.

"For all my life I've never heard of 'The winged goddess' I have no idea what you're talking about." Amy said, holding her silent laughter in.

"My ancestors, told me a story. That one day a rosy pink hedgehog woman, would come down to Mobius. She would make a big difference between the bloodsucking animals and were-animals. The hedgehog woman would be mated to both kings of Bloodsucking animals and Were-animals." the cobalt blue hedgehog male said.

"Obviously, Dog you have heard of a story. Your pathetic Ancestors, should have some proper knowledge." the black and red hedgehog male said.

The cobalt blue hedgehog male's growl made Amy instantly shiver.

"My Ancestors, nearly killed half of your undead species." the cobalt blue hedgehog said.

Amy sat there staring at the 2 hedgehog males arguing their muscles tensing in every way possibly.

"Keyword, dog 'nearly'." the black and red hedgehog male said.

_"Maybe you should stop things get really bad, or violent."_ Emily thought.

_"It's not violent, Emily. It's hot, I mean you would probably see them half-naked."_ Rosy thought.

Amy stood up seeing both the hedgehog males growling at each other aggressively, the cobalt blue hedgehog male's fists curled tightly. Amy walked between both of them resting her hands on their chest pushing them apart, her left hand on the black and red hedgehog's chest and her right hand on the cobalt blue hedgehog's chest. Except the black and red hedgehog male and cobalt blue hedgehog male didn't budge at all.

Amy pushed harder. "Come on guys, let's not fight." she said speaking lightly the 2 hedgehog males both looked at their eyes gazing down at her passionately she bit her lower lip as she looked back up at them.

They both stood tall at the height of 6'6ft, impressive height never thought I would see it.

_"These are your mates, Amy. Forever."_ Emily thought.

_"What forever! I can't I'm a hybrid. Silver would never let me be with them, I can't."_ Amy thought.

Silver was the hedgehog male in charge of Amy. Also Silver is a good friend to Solaris, he was the man to run things other than Solaris when he was never around.

_"Who wouldn't wanna stay with these hot pieces of ass."_ Rosy thought.

Amy felt the 2 hedgehog males's hands wrapped around her hands softly kissing it with a large explosion of sparks.

"Your name, my love." the black and red hedgehog male asked.

Amy blushed as she watched the black and red hedgehog male kiss her left hand again, processing her thoughts.

_"Don't let your guard down."_ Amy thought.

"Amy Rose." Amy said.

The cobalt blue hedgehog male growled in approval as he licked his lips Amy closed her eyes biting her lower lip.

"Shadow, my love." the black and red hedgehog male said.

Amy shifted as she felt her wings moved on her back fluttering slowly. Amy's wings always reacted on her emotions sometimes they would come out willingly and sometimes they don't.

Amy looked up to the cobalt blue hedgehog male.

"Sonic." the cobalt blue hedgehog male said.

Amy felt Sonic's warm, soft lips touch right cheek feeling the electric shocking current run through her body she felt her toes twist and heart quicken the pace.

"Oh, Sonic!" an unknown female said squealing, yelling outside the door.

"Shadow!" another unknown female said squealing.

Amy looked up to Shadow and Sonic, both Emily and Rosy didn't like that another woman was calling their names as they seemed really possessive of these 2 hedgehog males. Our mates.

The door swung open, Amy could still feel Sonic's soft lips on her right cheek. Amy blushed as 2 animal girls were wide eyed, a tan and light brown squirrel girl with shoulder length dark auburn hair and light blue eyes squealed looking at her.

"What are you doing to my mate?!" the light brown and tan female squirrel asked.

Amy felt Sonic's lips move from her right cheek immediately feeling cold as the yellow mongoose girl with waist length purple hair and spring green eyes lunged at Shadow with both hands, who stood frozen.

"We were never going out, Sally." Sonic said sighing, running his left hand through his cobalt blue quills.

Shadow tried to polity push the yellow mongoose female off with both hands but she would not Amy's Rosy started to growl lowly.

Suddenly Rosy took over Amy could feel the color in her jade green eyes turned into a dark red, at least that always happens when Rosy or Emily takes over. Except when Emily took over her eyes turned golden-yellow.

"Hey, get off him." Rosy said growling.

Sally looked at them snarling. "Yeah, right what you gonna do about it?" she asked, taunting them.

If Rosy is really mad you should know to not tempt her at all. Amy remember this dark brown monkey in hell tried to get to her but Rosy got so pissed she gave him a good kick in that area then gave him to the 3-headed feral dog.

Rosy curled her left fist. "Last warning." she said, loudly.

By now both everyone in the room had their eyes locked on them, through Amy didn't like being the center of attention. Rosy didn't care, but instead she flaunt it.

"Try me. bitch." Rosy said lunging at Sally you could hear screams.

Cries of the yellow mongoose female that jumped on Shadow, hands were trying to make an attempt of pulling Amy off her small body.

Finally with a huff Rosy was pulled off. Rosy made her lips curve into a smirk as she watched Sally the results. A bloody nose, aright black eye, scratches, gashes and a lot of blood.

"Oh my gosh." the female yellow mongoose said.

Rosy heard the female yellow mongoose sighed breathing heavily as she looked to Sally panting her hands on her knees, as she looked up her breath caught in her throat as she looked at her.

Rosy obviously didn't like the way Sally was looking at her Rosy growled. "What you wanna have a go?" she asked was pulled hard into a firm chest immediately calming down.

_"Weird."_ Rosy thought then she looked up to see Shadow.

"Everyone out." Shadow said yelling with so much power and dominance that his voice held.

Rosy bit her lower lip enjoying the way Shadow was holding her.

Sally walked out limping, while the yellow mongoose head held her tightly as she walked out glaring at Rosy, who crossed her arms over her chest watching both animal girls walk out.

_"Maybe you should give Amy her body back."_ Emily thought trying to reason with Rosy.

Though Rosy seemed to be glued to Shadow for some strange reason.

"Wow." Sonic said breathing out deeply.

Rosy finally managed to get out of Shadow's grip she looked up at him and Sonic, both of the muscled men had wide eyes.

_"It's probably because they don't know that Rosy is in-charge of our body. And there wondering why are eyes change color."_ Emily thought.

Suddenly Rosy started to talk. "Hey, you say your mates with Amy." she said raising an eyebrow, as both Shadow and Sonic were wide eyed.

"Yes, I am." Shadow said smiling.

Sonic growled at Shadow. "No your not. She's my mate and mine only." he said.

Shadow and Sonic start to growl recklessly at each other.

"Listen up boys, I gotta get one point across you brain." Rosy said sighing, running her right hand through her long rosy pink quills.

Shadow and Sonic narrowed their eyes at Rosy.

"Where anything but boys, Amy." Sonic said, smirking.

"Sure, you aren't." Rosy said rolling her eyes.

Sonic growled teasingly. "Wait, why did you say. 'Hey, you say your mated with Amy.' Why are you talking in third-person?" he asked.

"That's for her to tell you, not me." Rosy said.

Shadow and Sonic's eyebrows raised as they looked at Rosy's red eyes.

_"Way to go Rosy put all the blame on me, right? What is she gonna do to them?"_ Amy thought.

_"To be honest, Amy. Anything she says or does always means something."_ Emily thought.

_"Oh, I know. Just do you know what she's gonna say?"_ Amy thought.

_"Oh, Nope."_ Emily thought.

_"Just can't actually believe that they say that I am their mate. I mean it's shocking, but Silver. He doesn't like being disobeyed, actually I think he's never been challenged or disobeyed, Emily. Something is going to go wrong and I know it."_ Amy thought.

_"What can you do? Silver will just have to accept the fact that you have mates, it's not like you can just reject them. Because they won't be able to live without you."_ Emily thought.

_"If I reject them Silver won't even realize that this happened."_ Amy thought.

_"No, you aren't gonna reject them! Amy, you're gonna have to go through this."_ Emily thought.

Suddenly Amy could feel Rosy lose fully control on her body. With Rosy using her energy and Amy's body being used she was certainly lacking some energy.

"Oh shit." Rosy said muttering as Amy fell backwards making her have back her body.

Rosy yelled curses how she should have used less energy Amy could only lay on the ground completely worn out.

"Are you okay Amy?" Sonic asked lightly as he gently picked Amy up with both hands, making her feel incredibly weak to her knees.

Sonic held Amy's waist with both hands feeling Amy was going to fall she clutched onto his vest like her life depended on it with both hands.

"Wow. You energy what happened to it? It's like it suddenly vanished." Shadow asked, tilting his head with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I can sense your energy is gone." Sonic said holding Amy tighter seeing she was holding tightly onto him, he gently led her to the bed.

Amy had a feeling that this is going to be hard to explain.

_"You totally got that right."_ Emily thought.

_"I can't believe it. I lost control over at least 5 minutes! Solaris! something is wrong! wrong I tell you!"_ Rosy thought.

"Amy, you better tell us what's going on." Sonic said as he crossed his arms over his large, firm, hard chest.

_"Pervert! Amy stay away from those lines!_" Amy thought.

All Amy could do was let out a nervous laugh as from left to right, Shadow and Sonic watched her, hovering over her.

_"What to do?"_ Amy thought.

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

Please Review.

No Flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Please Review.

No Flames.

* * *

Castle Mobius.

One of the Rooms.

Morning.

Amy bit on her lower lip as her eyes cascading at Shadow and Sonic's imitating forms, their muscles bulging and there narrowed eyes directed my innocent look. Chewing on the inside of Amy's cheeks she asked Rosy and Emily helpful things to do in this situation.

_"You do know you will have to tell them one way or another."_ Emily said softly as Rosy groaned overruled her.

_"Listen think of a distraction, than seduce them later."_ Rosy said out loud, Emily started to stumble over her words.

_"S-S-Seduce?!"_ Emily questioned in Amy's head.

_"Yes, come on Emily I didn't take you for a blonde."_ Rosy said, joking.

Emily mumbled a few words.

_"In fact I was a blonde."_ Emily said, countering back eagerly.

_"I don't have time for this, guys."_ Amy said in her head.

_"Do I look like a man with a coin! No I have a coin machine! I'm a woman get it through your thick skull."_ Rosy said.

Amy zoned out as she looked to the window behind them, light peeking through the blinds, she gasped her left index finger pointed to the window.

"Rogue!" Amy said, yelling.

Shadow and Sonic turned around ready to defend themselves.

Amy took the opportunity to open the door with both hands and make a run for it, hearing a hiss and a growl, she groaned.

_"Is that really a cat or snake, has to be something?"_ Amy thought.

_"Take a right."_ Emily said.

Amy rushed out to the right hallway and her breath paused as her face flew into a wall, groaning before she rubbed her nose with her left hand, she felt for blood, thankfully there was none.

"Rose, why have you ran?" Shadow asked.

Amy heard a growl and she looked above her shoes managed to make her slip.

_"Gosh why shouldn't I take it off earlier?"_ Amy thought.

From left to right, Shadow and Sonic looked at Amy, there gazes hardened at her.

"Um-m..." Amy said, stumbling over her careless words.

Shadow bent to Amy's level as he gently pushed a strand away from her eyes with his right hand, he smiled softly at her.

"My love why have you ran from me?" Shadow asked softly, licking his light lips.

"Move, you! My Rose need to be punished, for escaping me." Sonic said growling as he picked Amy up with both hands, holding her in place.

Shadow frowned. "Why shall you be so rough with my dear beloved?" he said.

Rosy swooned as Shadow's kind words, his tone deep but soft.

"She's is my mate!" Sonic said clutching the fabric of Amy's dress with his right hand.

Amy blushed as Sonic started to make small rips into the dress, parts of her stomach started to effectively show.

Shadow's eyes looked to Amy's stomach seeing the belly piercing along with a tattoo that ran up to her rib cage, his eyes darkening, she blushed as she stood like a piece of meat between the 2 hedgehog males.

_"Actually, I am a piece of meat."_ Amy thought.

"Hold on guys, why don't you share." a black fox male with dark green eyes said as he was lightly tanned with sharp with fangs, taking a sniff, vampire.

"I don't share my mate." Sonic said growling at the black fox male, Shadow looked at me than Sonic hissing lowly.

"She's my beloved, you filthy dog!" Shadow said, hissing.

_ "Oh so he was making the cat sounds well I guess that makes sense."_ Amy thought.

"You might drain her blood before I can mate with her!" Sonic said.

Amy blushed at the thought of mating, Sonic seemed to give off a bad aura, dangerous, a hedgehog to have the looks to be rough in bed.

_"While Shadow seemed to be gently, kind and very careful with his movements, would he be the good boy in bed? And Sonic the bad boy in bed?"_ Amy thought.

_"Isn't Shadow hot, I mean look at those arms?!"_ Rosy asked sighing happily.

Amy raised an eyebrow.

_"I-is he really bad? I-I don't think? But he's pretty cute."_ Emily said, lowly her voice barely above a whisper.

_"Oh shut up Emily, you know you like bad boys... I like the cute good boys."_ Rosy said.

_"Are we really having this conversation inside my head?"_ Amy thought.

"Look, why doesn't Sonic get her for half of the day while Shadow gets the half of the day." the black fox male said.

Amy growled angrily at the black fox male.

"Do I look like a piece of meat?" Amy asked.

The black fox male shrugged his shoulders nodding. "Sorry, honey seems like it." he said.

_"I need to really get out here."_ Amy thought.

_"Where would we go?"_ Emily asked.

_"I wanna stay with theses two sexy beasts!"_ Rosy said.

Amy laughed out loud, sometimes having 2 voices in your head isn't the worst thing but one of the best things.

"God, you should laugh more." Shadow said grinning his fangs slightly peeking out.

Amy blushed as she felt Sonic's hot breath on left ear.

"Your laughs are intoxicating, I wonder how loud you'll scream once I do you senseless until you don't remember your name." Sonic said.

_ "Definitely the rough one."_ Rosy said.

"I get her now!" Sonic said growling as he lifted and took Amy away from Shadow and the black fox male with both hands.

Shadow looked sad and Amy winked her eyes perked at the sight of her, as she looked as she licked her lips seductively.

From left to right, Sonic and Amy turned several halls down until we came to a room with black outline imprinted saying Alpha, he was taking her to his room the tingles crawled my skin in pleasure.

Sonic opened the door with his right hand only to close to really hard, Amy's body was thrown on the bed bouncing slightly. Sonic stalked Amy as he slowly lifted his shirt up with both hands.

Still bits of quills remanded on Sonic's skin his chest decorated with small pieces of his while a line of fur traveled to his manhood, that does suit him.

Amy started to get nervous. _"Did Sonic really plan on mating with me right now?"_ she thought.

"Uh-h didn't you want to talk about me?" Amy asked.

Sonic smirked, throwing his shirt and vest on the ground with both hands as a mischievous glint look was in his eyes, he crawled on top of Amy.

"I want you." Sonic said huskily.

Amy's eyes widened as Sonic's lips touched hers, instead of trying to push the truck off of her, Rosy pushed her into kissing him harder.

_"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying this, his fingers knew where to move and come to touch me his fingers buried in my waist as my fingers curled in his quills, soft and smooth."_ Amy thought.

Amy blushed as Sonic pulled the bottom of her dress to her inner thighs, his right hand make small circles that felt more than toe curling, his face leaned back as he took in a sharp intake, admiring her state.

Sonic growled his eyes suddenly start to turn a dark green color, lust something men looked at her when she was in both hell and heaven, she cringed at the unforgettable time.

The excitement Amy originally felt suddenly disappeared and despair crowded her, she wanted to crawl in a hole and disappear, she start to sit up, Sonic growled.

_"L-Listen that is in the past, stop thinking about it you were in a vulnerable state to him, he simply used you Amy."_ Emily said.

Amy clenched her fists.

_"If I was stronger, I-I know I could have somehow protected myself."_ Amy thought.

_"You feel so scared of him, we live in your mind Amy we know your thoughts, he is your fear, nothing can change that."_ Rosy said.

A right hand trailed down Amy's left arm, tingles slowly moving into her bones, she looked too see Sonic with an angry yet worried expression. Amy breathed out as Sonic pulled her in his arms.

"What's is wrong, love?" Sonic asked, gritting his teeth.

Amy glanced at Sonic's lips and between his lips to a sight to see, forcefully Emily pushed her to him.

_"I'd be lying if I said I didn't like the feeling of company."_ Amy thought.

_"Amy, you are going to be living with them for the rest of your life you are going to have to tell them whether you like it or not."_ Emily said.

Amy hated how Rosy and Emily are always right.

_"I wanted... I don't know what I actually want."_ Amy thought.

"Did I do something wrong my beauty?" Sonic asked sinfully as his eyes began to drink Amy's tears in.

Amy breathed out as she felt the smoothness of the back of Sonic's head, his right hand lightly stroked her quills making her sigh in content.

"No, nothing is wrong." Amy said lowly, her lower lip slowly but surely trembling.

Sonic gave a small smile before lightly brushing his right thumb against Amy's lips.

"I will let it go for now,but don't expect me not to press any wounds." Sonic said against Amy's neck, inhaling her like she was oxygen.

The feeling of soft lips pressed against Amy's left shoulder it sent a tingling vibe throughout her body.

"Amy, why don't you continue?" Sonic asked.

Before Amy noticed it the tingling feeling disappeared, Sonic was staring at her.

"Tell me why were you in the middle of the war." Sonic asked, curiously.

Amy held her breath. _"Was I ready to tell him?"_ she thought.

"I'm a hybrid." Amy said it without a thought.

Amy watched as Sonic slowly stopped, his lips freezing.

"I'm half Angel and half Demon." Amy said.

Sonic's right hand brushed a strand of quills away from Amy, she licked her lips looking at his sinful state. Amy locked eyes with Sonic as he continued to lean closer to her.

_"Did he not hear what I had said?"_ Amy thought.

"Hmmm, that makes you more amazing than I thought you were." Sonic said.

Amy felt Sonic's soft lips against hers, the texture soft and warm, she felt his large right hand circle around the back of her neck, she gripped the side of his right cheek with her left hand, holding it within her left fingers.

"So much for holding back." Rosy said, giving a low laugh.

Slowly the kiss started to become more faster and stronger, Sonic pushed Amy gently down as his body crawled on top of hers like a predator stalking its prey. Amy watched as Sonic pulled his shirt and vest off with both hands. Amy's eyes couldn't help but roam the Greek god like body Sonic had carried.

Sonic's lips started to suckle on to Amy's sweet spot on her neck, she bit her lip lightly holding a moan back. Amy's left hand tangled in his cobalt blue quills.

"Sonic." Amy said.

Amy heard Sonic's growl his chest vibrated, she sighed as the kisses continued up her neck until they reached her lips.

Amy linked her arms around Sonic, feeling his hot body against hers made her sigh in utter pleasure. Rosy decided to give Amy a little push. Amy pushed Sonic down making her crawl on top of him. Sonic gripped Amy's right hip with his left hand while he tangled his right hand in her soft quills.

"Rose... You need to stop." Sonic said.

Amy kissed the right side of Sonic's lip, as she moved her lower half to his, he jerked, as he breathed heavily.

"Why?" Amy asked, confused.

_"Was it safe to say that I felt Innocent but naughty at the same time?"_ Amy thought.

"I can't control my wolf." Sonic said, huffing.

Amy groaned, getting off of Sonic.

Amy noticed the large bulge in Sonic's pants as she got off.

A young brown wolf male with purple eyes suddenly barged in. "King Sonic, I am sorry to interrupt you but a fight has started." he said.

Amy watched the brown wolf male as Sonic sighed picking his shirt and vest up with both hands.

"Amy, my love, follow me." Sonic said, his right arm wrapped around Amy's waist as he tugged her out the room.

"Sir, it was the females, they have gotten very mad, they started to break things and fight with the other vampires." the brown wolf male said.

_"Hm... Could it be because I was his mate?"_ Amy thought.

_"Duh."_ Rosy said, partially yelling in Amy's head.

_"Maybe."_ Emily said.

_"During that whole make out session Emily was quiet... Was she enjoying it from afar?"_ Amy thought.

Amy could hear the loud yells and smell the blood, somehow it seemed to awaken the demonic side of her as she licked her lips as Sonic's pace picked up. Mentally Amy smiled. a familiar female voice said.

"If she never came into his life I would have been with him." a familiar female voice said.

Amy heard a woman scream, her voice piercing and not appealing.

"Miss, please calm down." a male voice said.

Amy heard a crash, Sonic kissed her neck as they arrived, the kiss somewhat calmed her down but not fully.

"I am the soon-to-be-Queen. She can not just take my title away from me." a familiar female voice said.

Amy stood in the doorway, there was a orange hedgehog woman who had straight shoulder length quills and light blue eyes, wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt, a black skirt, and brown sandals, eyeliner streaming down her face, her lips quivering, her eyes locked on to hers breathing heavy.

Sonic rushed to the orange hedgehog woman that was on the floor, she was a vampire but had lost a great amount of blood as she was a maid. Amy tilted her head as the brown wolf male from earlier stood beside her on the right side, his face paled.

As Sonic had gotten on his knees to help the orange hedgehog woman, he checked her pulse, he sighed. Amy saw the orange hedgehog woman yelled angrily, her voice piercing. Before Amy knew it the orange hedgehog woman shifted, her dark brown wolf growled menacingly at her.

The orange hedgehog woman leaped at Amy as she heard Sonic yell.

_"Haha. Very funny. Did she think a mere wolf could go against the Heaven's and Hell's daughter? I was stronger than her."_ Amy thought.

Amy felt her nails extend due to being a half demon and she had gotten the perks of being able to extend her left fingers along with several other things. Amy tilted her head to the left side, she laughed. As Amy hit the orange hedgehog woman with her left nails.

Amy groaned as the orange hedgehog woman's right cheek was bleeding. Amy looked at the orange hedgehog woman hiding her left nails quickly. The brown wolf male beside Amy had disappeared earlier. Amy looked down at her form as her left nails were covered in poison.

Sonic had rushed to Amy, as the brown wolf male whimpered on the orange hedgehog woman ground as the will remember nothing.

Sonic growled angrily at the orange hedgehog woman, the guards rushed in while and forcefully took her as he yelled at her loudly but the words that stuck out to her the most was.

"She will be executed immediately!" Sonic said.

* * *

End of Chapter 2.

Please Review.

No Flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Please Review.

No Flames.

...

Castle Mobius.

One of the Rooms.

Amy looked to Sonic, his muscles bulged taunting her from the distance between them, immediately having her insides twirl with hunger for him. Sonic looked at Amy, his teeth clenched together with fury as his jaw locked.

Amy licked her lips looking at Sonic as he was truly a sight to see, he suddenly noticed the way she looked at him and drank in the sight of her, not that she hadn't enjoyed the way his eyes ran along her legs to her face.

"Isn't execution uncalled for?" Amy asked her voice soft.

Amy blinked coming back to reality. Sonic had order for the orange hedgehog woman to be executed, seconds ago and yet she was here dreaming about how hot is he.

_"Totally don't blame you thinking about his body, like look at those thick muscles, and that 8 pack-"_ Rosy said but was cut short when the panicking voice of the angel erupted.

Amy held her tongue as she let out a frustrated groan.

_"That woman. She is about to be killed, for no reason."_ Emily said with fear laced in her gentle voice.

Rosy laughed as if it was nothing. _"She tried to kill us."_ she said with a clear mind, certainly showing no interest in the orange hedgehog woman.

_"Still..."_ Emily said, trailing off.

Amy bit on to her lip. Feeling the right hand run across Amy's lips I had looked to see Sonic, his lips held in a frown as he looked at her with a soft gaze.

"Why are you doing that?" Amy asked, looking to Sonic.

Sonic's long thick right fingers touching Amy's lips as he gently touched them, causing her heart to thump at the feeling of him touch if.

_"Tell him to stop the execution."_ Emily said, urgently.

Amy reached up gripping Sonic's large right hand on her face with her left hand.

"Stop the execution." Amy said, lowly.

Sonic growled making Amy look up in surprise as his right fingers clenched together as he heard her words.

"No." Sonic said angrily as he got out of the grip, making his way further into the kitchen.

"Why?" Amy asked.

Amy could see Sonic's muscles clenched as he looked at her.

"Why? You ask." Sonic asked, narrowing his eyes looking down at Amy. "She tried to kill you."

Amy chewed her lower lip looking up at Sonic, his intimidating figure hovering over her.

Amy breathed out. _"Emily can you take over please, I can't sweet talk him."_ she thought as she closed her eyes, watching as she lost all control.

"Yes, she did therefore killing her wouldn't be a punishment." Emily said as her eyes were golden-yellow, her left hand trailing on to Sonic's jaw.

Sonic's grip on Emily's arms loosened at the action. "She tried to hurt you, I just want what's best for you." he said softly, the back of his right hand rubbing Emily's right cheek.

Emily breathed out at the sparks, bursting from Sonic's light touch made her tingle with pleasure, causing a light groan from her.

"I-I know you do. But think about her family, they will miss her and mostly blame you for her death." Emily said.

Sonic smirked looking to the wall to his right. "So?" he questioned.

Emily froze unable to process the thoughts as she felt her frown as she took Sonic's face in her hands forcing him to look at her.

"No, just because of me I don't want to give you a bad name." Emily said.

Sonic froze for a moment, his gaze softened as he gently pressed Emily to the wall, her heart thumped wildly feeling the blush crawl to her cheeks.

"I will do anything for you." Sonic said as he came closer to Emily, his breath on her lips, warm and pulsing with desire.

Emily's hands pressed to Sonic's chest as he looked at her with emerald green eyes, making her want to hide under his gaze.

"N-No, I will not kiss or touch unless you call the execution off." Emily said.

Sonic growled as pulled back, running his right hand through his quills he laughed at Emily. "Fine, I have plenty of other girls who are willing to give me anything." he said.

Emily's lips parted in shock. _"How could he say that?!"_ she thought.

Emily felt the tears flood her vision as she looked at Sonic, his eyes widened at his words but before he could say anything she had heard the words, feeling the damage done.

"I-If you like that, f-fine. I have another mate who will appreciate me." Emily said as she hurried down the long hall.

Feeling the control given back to Emily, she brushed the tears away. Trying to ignore that throbbing pain in Emily's heart, not the pleasant kind at all.

_"You don't need him, we have another mate."_ Rosy said, happily.

"I-I can't believe he said that though." Emily said, tears continuing to flood her vision.

Emily had said nothing, she was quite as a church mouse.

_"It's reality."_ Rosy said, not caring about their emotions. _"What do you expect a guy like him to be a virgin, with girls lined up for him he can do anything without you."_ yawning.

"Shut up." Emily said, growling.

Amy froze. _"Emily is mad?"_ she thought.

Rosy didn't know to be listen twice with that, they had only seen Emily mad once and there weren't the nicest things said during the time she was angry. Emily had reminded Amy and Rosy of a raging bull or that 3 headed dog in hell.

Emily left her feet wander the large house, her thoughts scattered as she tried to dismiss the words that Sonic had said, it seemed like he was bluffing and said it out of desperation. Emily's eyes switched back to jade green as Amy took over again.

"My dear love what are you doing?" a very familiar male voice asked.

Amy heard the deep voice call out to her, it was gentle with a good nature. Amy breathed out, casting a glance from the corner of left eye as she watched out the window.

"Looking at the world." Amy said, letting her left hand trailing the corner of the glass window, the view outside was beautiful filled with trees that could go on forever, this was what animals had seen everyday.

Amy wonder if they could ever get tired of the scenery.

"I am assuming this is your first time down here." Shadow said, his voice soft as he leaned against the right side of the window, his eyes gazing at the scenery.

"Yes. It is. I find this world very beautiful." Amy said then took a deep breath silence in her head as both Rosy and Emily had taken a moment to gather everything in.

"I wonder how does the world look up there, the place you call heaven and hell." Shadow said tilting his head to the right side at Amy, a light smile drifted across his lips as he gave her his full attention.

_"Dear Solaris."_ Rosy said out of line commenting on Shadow.

"Heaven." Amy said as she took a deep breath leaning her head against the window. "It is white. Almost everything is white there, people are all soft spoken and kind, they all have beautiful white wings."

Amy took a pause as she admired their white wings, it meant pure something she was only half of.

"Heaven, is beautiful as well, but it isn't as amazing as you think it us. Just like here on Mobius, there always has to be something disturbing." Amy said.

Shadow eyebrows raised as he looked at Amy, she licked her lips, it was true. The place you call heaven has its dirty secrets, and not everything is as holy as it seems.

Since everyone there had white wings Amy had been looked down every since she was small from her wings, the white and black, it would being called names and getting hurt by the adults from looking at their kid as if she would curse them with something.

Everytime Amy had gotten chased out of Heaven, Silver would be there, a hedgehog male of little words, he would hold her hands as he walked with her home. Silver was Amy's first friend even though he hadn't talked to her much, he showed his affection for her through his actions, and she know that she will never forget him, he was indeed a special person to her even though she grown to hate him at times.

"Hell?" Shadow asked.

Amy let a chuckle through her lips, Hell was Hell. Though they were always in Hell, people were evil but yet they found it entertaining, they made friends there something Amy wasn't able to do in Heaven.

"It was certainly interesting. Being around fire constantly, I would sometimes find new friends their by talking to the dead. They would listen to me, and Mephiles." Amy said, chuckling lightly.

Reminding herself of Mephiles getting angered by Amy's actions that got ran out by the 3 headed feral dog.

"Mephiles. I always loved his piercing red eyes, unlike Heaven he accepted me and grown fond of me." Amy said then let a smile trail along her lips.

"Mephiles?" Shadow asked out in shock.

Amy nodded. "You may think he is a evil man, indeed he is, but to me he is like a savior to me." she said.

Shadow shifted over to Amy, his footsteps not heard but silent.

"It has seemed my dear beloved has gone through a very hard life." Shadow said his cold right hand touched Amy's left cheek.

Amy breathed out at the feeling letting shivers touch her spine.

_"Amy, you better kiss him."_ Rosy said, yelling in the back of her head.

Amy felt Shadow lean forward, his fingers running down Amy's neck, he licked his lips as if he wanted to devour her.

"May I kiss you?" Amy asked as she felt her stomach twist with excitement.

Amy nodded biting the corner of her lip. Shadow gave Amy a small smile as his hands wrapped around her, he held her in his muscled arms as if he wanted to be gently with her.

The sound from downstairs faded in the background, the sound of Amy's heart racing was much louder and at one point she was sure she had seen Shadow smirk from her reaction, he knew what he was capable of.

Amy's hands rested on Shadow's chest his shirt felt thin, his muscles easy to spot underneath his clothing. Amy felt her back become gently place on the wall as Shadow's face came closer and closer, her heart racing. The moment Shadow and Amy's eyes closed his lips touched hers, she felt something tingle in her stomach.

Shadow's hands dug in Amy's hips as he moved slowly, her fingers tightened in his shirt not wanting him to stop. Shadow pressed himself closer to Amy making there no room, she felt him let his tongue touch mine as if testing it.

Amy let Shadow wandered as out tongues danced together, she kissed him being pushed by Rosy her hot headed attitude brushing off on her. Amy felt Shadow rub himself against her slowly and teasingly, her hands reached around his neck wrapping them around him she pulled him closer.

Then did Amy feel a prick on her tongue, out of shock she pulled back. Amy watched Shadow's crimson red eyes flicker to a dark red eyes and a smirk on his lips. Amy watched a pint of blood on his lips, he greedily took a lick on his lips taking the blood in his mouth. Amy gulped as that was her blood.

"I am sorry, my beloved, Rose, I am quite hungry and haven't had blood for the last days." Shadow said his right hand gently touched the base of Amy's neck as if massaging it.

_"Amy. We should offer him our blood."_ Emily said, her voice hinted with worry.

Amy heard Rosy squeal in the background.

_"Yes! Let's offer him it. I wanna feel his fangs so badly."_ Rosy said.

Amy breathed out leaning her head against the wall, blushing as she moved her quills to the left side with her left hand.

"Amy." Shadow said.

Amy heard Shadow's voice breathless, his eyes wide, his large fangs peeked out his eyes swirling with hunger and desire.

"Drink mine." Amy said, trying to avoid Shadow's gaze.

"Y-You sure?" Shadow asked softly, he was trying to avoid it, his lips already at Amy's neck.

Amy clenched Shadow's shirt with both hands as she felt the pinch of his fangs, she breathed out knowing it won't pain much then she felt him pierce into her neck, she gritted her teeth holding the scream in.

Amy felt Shadow dig deeper as she felt as if she would be ripped apart with these fangs of his. Amy felt the moan on her lips as the pain faded into the oblivion.

Shadow lifted his hands under Amy's thighs pressing her against the wall, she moaned at the feeling his fangs digging her fingers into his quills holding him in that position not wanting him to move, her body felt weak in his hands.

Shadow let out a groan as he continued to drink Amy's blood, she moaned again hearing her voice ignoring the heavy footsteps this euphoric feeling spread through her body like a wildfire that couldn't be tamed.

Amy let Shadow's fingers dig harder into her hips let the pain surface but a moan came out, there is no pleasure without pain, she watched the door swung open as an angry growl was heard. Amy moaned yet again as Shadow extracted his fangs from her neck.

"You piece of undead flesh!" Sonic said.

Amy heard Sonic's angry voice echo in the room.

Sonic's chest vibrated as he glared at Shadow, Amy's blood running down his lips, her thighs twitched as his tongue touched her blood. Amy's eyes went back to Sonic who muscles bulged with a single step, he looked much more attractive when he was hot.

Amy watched Sonic took a whiff of the air as well as Shadow.

"Kitten your arousal for us is quite high." Sonic said growling lowly, a smirk crawling on his lips.

"Oh my. Indeed." Shadow said nodding, his crimson red eyes widened in shock.

Amy felt as if she was lost the bite Shadow had given her made her feel like a lump of pleasure, but it didn't seem like enough, she licked her lips, she wanted more.

Both Rosy and Emily had disappeared from Amy's thoughts which was a first.

"More." Amy said mumbling as she pulled on Shadow's clothing with both hands, sinking to the ground resting on her knees.

"I want more." Amy said, moaning out.

Watching as both Shadow and Sonic shifted uncomfortably.

"Please." Amy said her mind scattered, it seemed this feeling of wanting pleasure had consumed to her.

"Is this heat?" Sonic asked grounding as he took another step.

Both Shadow and Sonic watched Amy with lust filled eyes by dared not to make a move.

"I never seen this before." Shadow said, mumbling.

"More, please more." Amy said, her body becoming hotter and hotter her heart thumping as if it would burst out of her chest.

Amy wanted to stop this feeling but this wasn't her, she knew it wasn't she was consumed by something.

"Heat doesn't take place at least in a month from now." Sonic said, looking at Shadow.

"That is true, but no one has ever reacted to their beloved bite like that." Shadow said gulping, looking down at Amy's weak form, blood oozing from her bite as she felt a blush coat her skin, her eyes half lid.

"Well. We should deal with her, and give her what she wants." Sonic said confidently as he lifted Amy throwing her on the bed as he removed his shirt, Shadow watched him with wide eyes.

"I suppose we have no other choice, only this time will I work with you dog." Shadow said as he tossed his shirt off to the side with his right hand.

"You got that right, bloodsucker." Sonic said, smirking as he turned back to Amy.

...

Morning.

The sounds of chirping feral birds had perked Amy's ears, she breathed out as she shifted hearing the groans fill the air she became stiff as a rock. Amy heard a squeal in the back of her head.

_ "We did it."_ Rosy said cheering, her voice making Amy flinch at the loud tone.

Amy licked her lips and opened her eyes as she looked down to the arms wrapped around her stomach, the heavy breath teased her skin from her right as the lips touched her skin on the right. Amy breathed out taking in her surroundings.

_"Uh, Amy."_ Emily said.

Amy heard the shy voice mumble Emily's soft tone quieting Rosy's eagerness and she leaned back into the pillows.

_"Are you okay now?"_ Emily asked, her voice was filled with worry and concern something that was a constant repeat.

Amy raised an eyebrow at Emily's words. _"What do you mean by okay?"_ she thought.

Amy heard Rosy roar with laughter making her headache.

_ "Your telling me you don't remember anything last night?"_ Rosy asked.

Amy glanced over to her left seeing the graceful sight of Shadow, his plump light pink lips looked so soft.

_"Oh... Um."_ Emily said sounding embarrassed by Rosy's tone of words.

Amy felt Shadow's cold right sending cold tingling shivers across her exposed fur and skin and she heard them groan from her right seeing as Sonic had dug his head further into her neck his warm skin making contact with hers.

_"You gotta be kidding me."_ Rosy said, huffing.

Amy's toes curled into the sheets she was under, her body felt relaxed and calm much less stiff than before and for some reason she had felt a feeling of being free.

Amy bit the inside of her cheeks feeling the cold lips touch the nape of her neck, she looked to her left seeing Shadow curled into her side his lips touching her fur and skin settling the fire that burned along them.

_"They are really beautiful creatures."_ Rosy said swooning as she examined Shadow through Amy's eyes.

Amy gently tried to tug out Shadow and Sonic's arms but groaned as she felt the soreness spread across her body, she huffed with as she dropped her head onto the pillow. The breeze from the open window blew touching Amy's exposed skin making her shiver lightly.

This had made Sonic pull Amy closer to him, the warmness from him quickly exploded just from his touch and the sparks had curiously touched her fur and skin, the feeling was interesting and made her smile at the feeling.

Amy felt the left hand as Shadow pulled her over to him side, embracing her tighter, there was a low growl from Sonic's lips as he pulled her towards him again. Shadow let out a low hiss as if warning Sonic, he pulled Amy quickly and swiftly to his side.

_"Are they really asleep?"_ Rosy asked quietly seeing as the situation unfolded in front of Amy.

Amy licked her lips as she watched Sonic sit up quickly and glared at Shadow who quickly followed by not missing a beat as he had done the same.

"You dog keep your hands to yourself." Shadow said hissing out, making Amy shake her head and lay onto the pillow flat.

Sonic growled seeing as his sharp teeth peeked out from the corner of his lips. "I could say the same to you cat." he said.

Shadow lowly gasped. "I am not a cat, I am a vampire king t-" he said.

Sonic gave a low laugh a smirk etching on to his soft lips. "Like I care." he said then ran his right hand through his quills tossing it to the side making Amy's core clench with need just at the sight of him.

"Kitten, calm down, before I take again." Sonic said.

Amy felt the blush flush onto her cheeks.

_"He meant again?"_ Rosy thought.

Amy heard the booming laugh from Rosy as she chuckled. Suddenly Amy watched as the sight of Shadow and Sonic disappear in front of her and was replaced with something, eventful.

Amy had pictured images of her pressed against Shadow and Sonic as moans fell from the three of our lips, it was easy to tell the difference that these moans seemed to be filled with waves of pleasure.

"Understand, now?" Rosy asked laughed as Amy covered her mouth with her left hand as the blush rising up to her face again.

Amy grasped the sight of Shadow and Sonic seeing as they were naked, completely naked.

_"Stupid Amy."_ Amy thought, shouting to herself.

Amy screamed lowly tucking her head under the body as she watched Shadow and Sonic launch themselves at each other, their cocks were huge.

"Huh?" Sonic questioned.

Amy heard the deep voice from Sonic, the match from before was halted immediately as they checked on her, she felt the light touch on the blanket as one of them reached towards her. Amy gripped it tighter.

"What's wrong, my beloved?" Shadow asked, quietly.

"N-Nothing. J-Just put some clothes on." Amy said, stuttering.

There was a moment of silence before the deep laughter from Sonic made Amy's eyes widened as a light chuckle came from Shadow.

"Well, aren't you adorable." Sonic said teasing Amy lightly making her heart thump louder in her chest.

Amy looked down to her body seeing the marks and bite from Shadow and Sonic.

_ "As you can see, you actually have a wild side."_ Rosy said, laughing lowly.

"My dear beloved you have already seen all of us." Shadow said, seemed to enjoy Amy's embarrassment.

Amy's fingers curled into the sheets as the deep laughter came from Sonic. The shuffling of feet filled Amy's ears with a few rough tugs and sighs she slowly pulled up the cover from her peering at Shadow and Sonic with interest.

_"Hell, I wanted to see them."_ Rosy said, mumbling lowly disappointed.

_"U-uh. It's b-better for it to be like this."_ Emily said.

Amy heard the shutter resonate from Emily, she sighed tossing her head back onto the soft pillows feeling the sun touch her eyes.

"You should have heard yourself last night, heh. Your quite a wild kitten, aren't you?" Sonic asked taunting lightly with a sly smirk making Amy's nerves jump wildly.

Amy's eyes followed to the smiling Shadow the marks evident on his pale neck.

"I will say, my love, you know a man's body well." Shadow said.

Amy watched as Shadow and Sonic conversed about her being when it came to sexual pleasure, her head spun and her heart raced with unconscious intentions, she licked her lips as the 2 hedgehog males stood at the front of the bed.

Amy suddenly felt the cloth cover her quills, fur, and skin, she let out a low gasp as she looked down to herself seeing as she was wearing her white and gold dress, one similar to yesterday though the straps were golden as the cups held her breasts up.

Both Shadow and Sonic noticed this.

"Is that an ability of yours?" Sonic asked frowned cocking an eyebrow at Amy.

Amy nodded. It was somewhat like that though it seemed Rosy had a habit of choosing what she wore often though it seemed Emily had chosen the outfit today, they had the interesting ability just by thoughts to choose her clothing.

"Do you have more?" Shadow asked gently as he fixed the blankets with both hands.

_"We have much more."_ Rosy said, darkly.

Amy felt the heat dance along her fingertips, the sun gleaming onto her as she smiled at the warmth reminding her well of the heat in Hell.

"Beautiful." Shadow and Sonic said.

The voices were a whisper that made Amy look at Shadow and Sonic, Shadow had his lips parted dazed looking at her while Sonic roughly raked his right hand through his quills as he nervously glanced at her covering his mouth, the faint blush covering his cheeks and neck.

Amy always was used to being called beautiful but most of the time it hadn't been out of admiration or love but it was rather more hateful, whether it was Hell or Heaven the 3 places made no difference. Though the people of Hell seemed to be more accepting and carefree to anything, while the Haven seems to hide behind the fake plastic smiles though their was ones who were indeed nice.

Some part of Amy missed Heaven specifically the bright blue sky filled with millions of clouds and the light glow that radiant from the peeks between the clouds, she would closed her eyes and listen to the sound of the holy birds that chirped along the lone air.

Amy looked towards the window her eyes drifting to the tall trees, who knew that places like these had existed some in Heaven or Hell might truly envy her for being able to see this sight let alone bathe in it.

"You must love this sight." Amy said breathing out letting her legs walk towards the window, her smooth feeling of her dress brushing on her legs.

Amy watched as a right hand opened the window, the pale right fingers skimming across the curtain.

Amy than watched the tanned right hand push open the glass windows with brute force she raised an eyebrow looking at Sonic as he leaned against the wall looking outside Shadow mimicking closely, she licked her lips as she stared ahead of her.

_"I suppose they never had the gift for flight?"_ Rosy questioned, secretly smirking.

_"T-that is right. S-Shall we give them a chance to experience it."_ Emily asked gently, her heart beating quicker as she looked to Sonic who noticed her eyes.

_"Heh. What a great idea, angel girl."_ Amy thought, stepping back from both Shadow and Sonic as they looked back to her as their lips parted as they stared at her.

Amy clenched her fists as she closed her eyes tightly feeling the wing on her black flutter, Shadow gasped at this.

Amy clenched her teeth but felt the prickles of pain fade as the black wing smoothly fluttered, Sonic stepped forward stroking her black wing gently with both hands. Amy moaned gently at the feeling, her wings fluttered lightly as Sonic pulled back with a shocked expression.

"Your wings are your weak spot, heh. I'll keep that in mind for the future." Sonic said grinning, the muscles in his arms bulging as the tattoo from underneath his shirt peeked out.

"A-Ah, so beautiful." Shadow said gently, admiring her white wing.

Rosy pushed Amy forward as she quickly gripped Shadow and Sonic's hands, they stumbled as she pulled them forward she proceeded in jumping from the window feeling myself become lightweight, she looked down seeing as they were higher than they expected.

"Iblis, we are going to die." Sonic said nearly shouting in Amy's ears.

"Well here goes another life of me." Shadow said, lowly.

Amy grinned as she fluttered her wings watching as they began to soar through the sky, she held Shadow and Sonic's hands their weight lighter than a feather.

"W-We are flying." Sonic said looking down, the sight was rather appealing and made a smile settle on Amy's face.

Amy looked down seeing as the evergreen fields bright with the trees of many names were viewed in front of her, her heart thumped as the wind blew gently through her quills.

"T-This is amazing." Shadow said closing his eyes and spread his left arm out letting the wind rush through his quills.

Amy glanced over to Sonic seeing as he resembled like a little child who had seen the mythical creature they called a tooth fairy.

Amy sighed, her heart was reassured, this had been the one time were she wasn't judge for who she was. Whenever Amy's wings had been seen in Heaven she was criticized heavily and made fun of by those who are called Angels, they were practically the opposite.

Angels who lived in Heaven hadn't been seen as the way humans view them, they were cruel and at most points heartless beings. They had plastered fake smiles on their face but whenever given the chance they often spoke their mind even if it meant hurting the other.

The things Amy experienced in Heaven are horrid and unforgettable, here she was being free for who s was and letting her wings free.

Amy had to admit this desire for having being banished from Heaven was great, though being away from Hell wasn't she still missed her friends dearly.

_"I believe they seemed to have enough."_ Emily said, giggling lowly glancing at both Shadow and Sonic.

Amy gently soared through the trees landing gracefully onto the ground her feet touching the soil underneath, her toes wiggled admiring the unique feeling she laughed as her feet burying against the brown mixture feeling the softness cover her feet.

"Wow." Sonic said breathing out looking at Amy.

Shadow sighed letting out a low chuckle as he tilted his head back looking up at the sky.

"My beloved." Shadow said then paused his fingers gently caressing Amy's left cheek with his right hand.

Amy looked up at Shadow, seeing the passion clear in his eyes. Shadow's right hand gripped Amy's left forearm making her look up to the half beast of a man, his right hand sending shocks spiraling down every tendon and muscle of her body.

"You are really amazing." Sonic said breathing out, he smiled at Amy lightly the hint of dimples were revealed from the sides of his cheeks from a split moment.

Before Amy could process another thought she watched as both Shadow and Sonic's eyes widened looking behind her.

The explosion of pain erupted on Amy's right wing and she groaned as she stumbled forward, the impact catching unconsciously she felt the groan slip pass her lips Shadow quickly held Amy as Sonic charged forward shifting into a large grey, dark blue, and white werehog.

Sonic's feet bounded towards the animal people that came from the shadows.

_"B-bows?"_ Amy thought.

Amy grounded her teeth as she felt the anger flare from her as she raised her left hand with a slight smirk on her lips seeing as the woman locked eyes with her as she fired back a smirk.

"Amy, my beloved do not move." Shadow said cradling Amy into his chest.

Amy lifted her left index finger itching to see the reaction from the woman as she brought it from the end of her head and focused on her body than with a quick swipe she watched as her head began to roll onto the ground.

The animal men beside the unknown woman fell onto their butts their eyes rolling with fear as they stared at the unknown women's head roll onto the ground. Amy gently stepped away from Shadow and risen her right hand, gently she began to close both of her fists slowly and tightly.

Amy watched as Sonic's body became stiff as blood protruded from both of their lips, they slowly were being crushed their bones twisting and turning in odd directions. Amy felt the excitement build in her stomach as she eyed both men, feeling the beading eyes of Shadow and Sonic.

_"Death should be considered a gift for them."_ Rosy said giggling, she pushed on my body again forcing me to clench my fist tighter.

Than with a loud scream Amy watched as both unknown men were crushed to death, their bodies laid flat onto the ground. Their diaphragms had been pushed to far in their chest their arms broken along with the rest of their bones.

Amy sighed, reaching up behind her back, this would make them scared. This is for the best, let them know of the true monster Amy was. The glowing green light filled Amy's right arm as it slowly began to heal the arrow that previously pierced her back.

Amy stepped back from both unknown men seeing as they stopped in front of her.

"You see I am truly what they call a monster." one of the unknown male said.

* * *

End of Chapter 3.

Please Review.

No Flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Please Review.

No Flames.

* * *

Outside.

Forest.

Morning.

"They seemed to be hunters." Sonic said gently, kicking one of the men in the side with his right foot.

Amy watched from a distance feeling the weary eyes as it had been nearly thirty minutes since she had killed the 3 hunters in front of Shadow and Sonic.

Amy watched the flock of were-animals slowly appear from the shadows of the treeline their dark eyes gazed over to her for a single moment that shifted to Sonic crouched next to the 2 dead animal men, then had come a man and woman both pale and beautiful creatures.

"King Shadow." the woman said gently spoke as she bent to her right knee, her left hand raised to her chest as she bowed her head followed by the unknown animal man closely.

The were-animals who had been in their shifted from had bowed their heads to the ground showing a sign of respect.

Amy gently pressed her back against the tree, feeling the hard yet different texture on her quills, fur, and skin. Amy turned around gently running left hand down the trunk, feeling the pointed edges touch her left fingers and rough texture.

The wound on Amy's back no longer ached or pained, instead it felt much more refreshed and she gulped as she glanced at the bloody bodies, it had been so long since she had killed a person, to the point she felt a pit of enjoyment in her stomach.

It was a cruel feeling that Amy didn't want to get rid of as she felt the judging eyes on her back as her wings fluttered in the air. Amy's heart thumping in her chest as she breathed in the earth-like smell letting it fill her nostrils, her hands itched to crush another person by hand.

_"This is not good."_ Emily said, breathing out lowly.

_"T-This feeling, it truly is amazing."_ Rosy said gasping as the euphoric feeling spread along their limbs teasing and testing her skin.

Amy licked her lips breathing out lightly, this would be a problem if she had continued to feel like this.

"Miss Amy." an unknown male voice said.

Amy heard the light deep voice behind her as she slowly turned seeing as a young yellow-orange fox male with baby blue eyes crouching, his face towards the ground his figure stiffened and tight. The yellow-orange fox male looked to be scared, Amy raised an eyebrow facing him seeing as the yellow-orange fox male's fur shift in the air, he then glanced up.

The yellow-orange fox male's baby blue eyes locked with Amy's.

"Can I help you?" Amy asked gently looking at the yellow-orange fox male.

The yellow-orange fox male bit the corner of his lip as he looked down nodding slightly.

"T-The King has asked for me to escort you home." the yellow-orange fox male said.

Amy felt her eyes narrow.

_"After seeing me take down 3 animal people he thinks I am not capable of protecting myself?"_ Amy thought.

"I am not a child. I do not need to be escorted." Amy said mumbling as she turned towards the tall looming trees and walked forward, clueless as to where she was going.

Amy's feet enjoyed the feeling of burying into the soil so continued observing the place they called the woods or a forest in this Mobius world. Chirps and crickets echoed around Amy as she followed the path ahead of her left fingers brushing along the leaves the softness touching the tips of her left fingers.

"P-Please do not go alone." the yellow-orange fox male said, stuttering behind Amy following her with a quick pace.

Amy looked from far seeing as the chestnut brown majestic feral animal jumped over a large branch, the long thin legs seeming to take them anywhere.

Amy halted admiring the creature watching it pick at the evergreen leaves and silently enjoy the quietness, she shifted on her feet looking to the yellow-orange fox male seeing as he was much taller than her and much more physically built.

"What is this creature?" Amy asked, looking with her eyes.

From the corner of right eye, Amy noticed the yellow-orange fox male's eye widened for a single lone moment he than proceeded to give her a gentle smile.

"We call them deer." the yellow-orange fox male said.

Amy nodded seeing as the ears of the feral deer twitched perking at the creaks of the woods.

"Is this your first time being here, in Mobius?" the yellow-orange fox male said, his voice was strained as if he hesitated dearly for his life to ask.

Amy shifted on her feet continuing down the long trial her eyes dancing along the tall trees.

"Yes." Amy said, breathing out it was a silent for a few more minutes unless she asked the yellow-orange fox male of what each animal she had come across was.

The yellow-orange fox male had happily told Amy without restraint and seemed to become more looser as a person.

"What are you?" Amy asked lightly, her eyes soaking in the breathless sight of the treeline, the mixture of soil teasing the tips of her toes.

Amy's fingers entwined behind her back, she couldn't exactly put her finger on as to what the yellow-orange fox male was.

"Werewolf? Vampire?" Amy asked.

"I am a hybrid." the yellow-orange fox male said.

This had made Amy pause in her steps.

_"A hybrid, like me? A mix of two kinds."_ Amy thought.

Amy turned back to the yellow-orange fox male, he stiffened at this action.

"A hybrid, you say?" Amy asked.

The yellow-orange fox male's eyes shifted downward, despite his height in the current moments he appeared to be vulnerable and he nodded lightly a sad smile settling on his lips.

"I had a vampire fox mother and a were-fox father who had 2 tails." the yellow-orange fox male said, his voice was soft.

"I was considered different from many single breed children." the yellow-orange fox male said then paused. "I was mostly hated and bullied for me being half of each kind. Since I lived in a coven the vampires hated me greatly, they thought I would betray them and go to the wolves, who seemed to treat me much more better than them." he froze looking up at Amy.

A flush settled on the yellow-orange fox male's cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I won't say anymore." the yellow-orange fox male said.

Emily stared quietly for a few moments. _"He's just like us."_ she said.

Amy couldn't help but agree with Emily's words. This yellow-orange fox male seemed to have a very similar past, except it was slightly different.

"It's fine. Actually, I had the same experience, during my entire childhood." Amy said.

A flash of amazement crossed the yellow-orange fox male's eyes, he was stiff but his body movement had told Amy, she had gotten his interest.

"Seeing as I was a hybrid from an angel and a demon, I was perceived to be neither good or bad. I had lived with 2 other people inside my head that constantly hear my thoughts, though Heaven is known to be the greatest place I learned it is a place where I couldn't be accepted for who I truly was." Amy said, her eyes drifted to the sky above her.

"I am not saying Heaven is bad, no, I just couldn't be accepted. I was treated differently, sometimes I would be abused, taunted, the list could go on. Though these two voices in my head, Emily and Rosy, my angel and demon side, had become my greatest friends. Along with a man named Silver, they pushed me forward." Amy said.

The yellow-orange fox male's eyes gazed at Amy.

"I am sure we live different life's and experience different emotions, though I can tell you we are different. Which is something we have in common, which I say is a win for us." Amy said.

A smile drifted on the yellow-orange fox male's lips.

_"You forgot to ask his name?"_ Emily asked, lowly trailing off.

"So tell me, what is your name?" Amy asked.

The yellow-orange fox male's eyes slightly widened then Amy was a true smile fall on his light pink lips.

"Miles Prower but everyone calls me Tails." the yellow-orange fox male said, his smile seemed to be bright, something that was rarely shown.

"I hope this isn't a bother but why don't you tell me more about yourself, I have a feeling we might be spending a reasonable amount of time." Amy said

Tails grinned at this, the dimples on both sides of his cheeks visible to Amy.

"I actually like that." Tails said.

Amy shifted her eyes around the forest seeing as a large log had been settled on the ground nearby. "Why don't we sit over there?" she asked, pointing with her left index finger.

Tails' eyes followed Amy's left index finger, he nodded agreeing with her.

"Miss Amy-" Tails said but was cut off.

"Just call me Amy." Amy said as she watched Tails' lips tilt in a manner of happiness.

"Amy." Tails said, repeating Amy's name.

Amy smiled at this action. "That's more like it." she said, sitting on the log.

Tails sat across from Amy on a slightly smaller log on the left side.

The quiet air made Amy inhale the forestry scent, her mind tingling with wonders.

"Do you mind if I learn about your past more?" Amy asked

Tails shook his head, a sight of gratefulness filled his eyes. "I haven't told anyone t-though." he said.

Amy smiled at Tails' embarrassed action as it was uncalled for but had added to adorable factor to him.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning." Tails said.

Suddenly the burst of voices in Amy's head erupted her thinking.

"Hey. Is this story time?" Rosy asked shouting, making the ache in Amy's temple pulse hard.

_"Shh, Rosy. He's going to tell us about himself more, this could make a new bond appear for us. After all he has experience things we have."_ Emily said.

There was an exasperated sound from Rosy.

"I lived with my mother and father in a forest area similar to this. We had run a farm that was kilometers from the bigger towns in the area, we were isolated from others and mostly kept to ourselves." Tails said.

Amy pushed a strand of quills behind her left ear with her left hand, peering at Tails.

"We had always the best times together anytime of the day, it was always fun and exciting. My mother often had made me and my father play board games in order to make sure we had a brain, which is something she would often joke about." Tails said, giving a small laugh as if recalling the lost memory.

"Just like any other night, we had gone to bed after eating and playing the board game. Though is was that night I had learned of my true being, I had awoken to screams and growls in my house. There was a musky rough hand that covered my mouth that pulled me out of bed and dragged to me down the stairs into the field." Tails said then paused closing in his eyes.

"There I had spotted dozens of people, most of them with pale skin and bright red eyes. Fangs poking out from their lips, I had scream until my throat could no longer make a sound. Then it was at that moment I had seen my mother, who looked exactly the same, her usual baby blue eyes had been bright red with blood leaking from the corner of her lips." Tails said.

Amy could almost imagine Tails seeing the scene just from his words.

"I than discovered she was a vampire. The people who had surrounded us had came from a coven that my mom was born into, they were angered by her actions when they discovered they had me. They hadn't hesitated into killing my father, he hadn't known fear in his last moments, he had given my mother and I a look of no regrets." Tails said, breathing in the tense air.

"They held me down and ripped my mom's body to pieces in front of me." Tails said, cradling his head in his hands. "I couldn't remember my exact thoughts in that moment, though I know I had gone crazy. I had a forced shift, I had turned into a were-fox with a great thirst for blood. It seemed like flashes that lasted mere seconds, the next moment I had opened my eyes I wasn't in my werewolf form instead I was in my fox form."

Amy licked her lips as she peered at Tails' twisted confusion.

The wind blew lightly ruffling his quills slightly, Tails' strong gaze that had been locked with the soil had shifted to Amy.

"I had killed everyone. That dark night I had dug the graves of both my parents, it was also that night that I was taken to the castle by King Shadow's father, who had found potential in my skills, as well since I was considered to be a rare being." Tails said then released a sigh, his eyes shifted to the open lake with the moonlight gleaming down on it.

_"Our lives may have seemed to be very different but we have experience similar feelings."_ Amy thought, feeling the smile grow on her lips.

"In Heaven they say everything happens for a reason, some believe it and some don't." Amy said.

Tails was silent, his lips pursed strongly together.

"It's one of the theories preached upon there, some type of manipulation that most angels believe. I had always blamed myself for being who I was, I was different from most people and almost seen to be abnormal." Amy said then sharply inhaled the tense air.

"Those things that had happened in the past, they made me who I am today. I experienced many things that others felt though it seemed it was much more worse. I hoped to be born a normal hedgehog so I wouldn't experience all those confusing emotions." Amy said then bit the inside of her cheeks watching the small flashback occur in her head, making her curl her fists in anger.

"When I was younger I was hated dearly by everyone other than Silver and Solaris. They were the only people who accepted me and made me feel happiness, one day though I discovered as to why the beings around me acted that way." Amy said as she felt the confident smile fall on her lips followed by Rosy's light chuckle.

"Behind their hatred held fear. Fear that seemed to be hidden behind there eyes, they were truly scared and frightened of me because of the powers I possessed, which was considered unnaturally for an angel." Amy said.

Tails stared at Amy blankly. "Fear?" Tails asked, his tone was questioning Amy.

Amy nodded. "After my parents had been killed I was taken care of by Silver. I was unstable with my emotions and would often destroy everything in my way, many times leading to me hurting Silver severely." she said softly raked her left hand through her quills with a grim expression.

"One day, a beautiful hedgehog angel I admired named Charlotte, she had called me a monster." Amy said, breathed in closing her eyes, remembering the gaze from her bright blue eyes, her long blonde quills curled down past her pale shoulders.

"I had a faint memory, but I could remember the sounds of screams that are engraved into the back of my head. I was told by Silver I had killed 21 angels, he had placed a curse but not one that had a negative impact." Amy said.

Tails tilted his head to the right side.

The sounds of the forest filled Amy's ears, from afar the 2 deers wandered through the forest their ears raised high as they examined the area around them.

"The curse had been an attempt at calming my emotions." Amy said lowly grazing Tails' eyes.

_"That wasn't really any good."_ Rosy said, mumbling.

_"He blocked us out from talking to you."_ Emily said sighing lowly, she really disliked the fact when the curse had prevented Amy to talking to them at all.

"It worked for most of my time I spent in Heaven though I had overheard some older angels talking about Silver I had broke the curse with the anger I felt. It was the same day I was thrown out of Heaven from Solaris, and I had met Mephiles." Amy said.

Tails gulped, his hands on his knees.

"Does the curse still work on you?" Tails asked.

Amy shook her head. "No. I broke it a long time ago." she said.

Tails shuttered slowly standing up. "We should be heading back now." he said trailing off.

Amy nodded as she followed Tails.

When Amy had gotten up she could still hear the faint voices from where she was with Shadow and Sonic, she stepped onto the pathway not caring if she felt small prickles of the lone rocks hurt the bottom of right foot.

Amy breathed out looking ahead seeing the tall trees and the sky began to become darker and the faint sliver like color emitting from the sky, stars. They really are beautiful if you look up from them here, Amy secretly wished for herself to have the chance to touch them but she knew they were very well out her reach.

The day were Amy killed the angels had fled into her memory, the sight of blood and crushed wings that rested underneath her feet, her lips painted with the bitter blush blood the ominous feeling that crawled in her stomach had been burned forever in her memory.

The cruel feeling of watching others die solely from Amy's hands had made her feel more empowered, she was superior than the ones that looked down on her as the scary part was she had liked this feeling.

_"I suppose that was when I had felt my lack of sanity slip."_ Amy thought.

...

Castle Mobius.

Night Time.

The night was dark with letting the stars light the path outside, Amy carefully crossed her arms over each other as she stared at the lonely night, her heart felt more tight and constricted with slight movement.

Amy grasped another long look at the stars before she heard the door open the footsteps very hesitate and light as they came to a stop.

"Amy." the deep voice said came from behind Amy, it was lightly trembling with evidence of fear in the tone.

Amy turned to the voice seeing as Tails nervously tangled his hands behind his back and focused his eyes onto the ground.

"Yes." Amy said.

Amy's mood was very bland and not focused as she drifted in and out of her thoughts.

"Well, we have decided to have dinner now, King Shadow had wished to invite you down." Tails said his tone soft. "King Shadow? What about that other dude, what was i- Sonic! Right he didn't come looking for you."

Rosy seemed suspicious and voice another thought Amy never seemed to care about.

_"Wasn't he the one who said he was able to have other females whenever he wanted."_ Rosy said grumbling, the silence from Emily made Amy think a bit further.

Amy bit the inside of her cheeks as her right hand subconsciously clenched onto the hems of her dress.

_"Piece of trash."_ Amy thought, seeming to be much more annoyed.

Amy grinded her teeth together as she recalled the moment from yesterday.

Tails had said that but Amy hadn't given too much of a thought on it at all, in fact she completely ignored it.

Amy insides tightened with a feeling of betrayal and anger as she looked at Tails who was shaking a bit as he stared at her.

Tails' eyes widened as he looked to Amy. "A-Amy, y-your eyes." he said, pointing to Amy with his right index finger.

Amy gasped as she turned around facing the wall. "I am not hungry." she said, rushing out in a hurry.

"But A-" Tails said but was cut off.

The words slipped past Amy's lips without a filter.

"I said I am not hungry!" Amy said, yelling.

Tails immediately left the room.

The objects within the room shook, some objects dropping to the floor, clattering as the glass shattered onto Amy's feet.

Amy's emotions began to rile up, this seemed to real.

_"Calm down."_ Emily said her light voice spoke, her voice was fluttering gently across Amy's mind easing her rushing blood that pounded loudly in her ears.

The thumping footsteps echoed in the hallway, and without another word the door slammed open revealing 2 large hedgehog males followed by a few. Amy's eyes locked with the 2 hedgehog men, Shadow and Sonic, she blew out the anger through her nostrils.

_"You're honestly a complete idiot, I thought you knew what he said, but turns out you seem to be more naive than I think."_ Rosy said grumbling with annoyance.

_"Stop. He never meant it, you shouldn't be like that."_ Emily responded softly.

Amy head than began to pound with their voices as they flew through her head back and forth.

_"Shut up. Dumbass angel, you don't know what Amy needs in her life."_ Rosy said, shouting at the frustrated angel.

_"Really!? What can you know from a girl like you! You're evil! Nothing but evil! All you think about is killing others and violence, yet you think you know better than me! It's always a given seeing as you are a demon."_ Emily questioned, her voice was enraged and had anger rolling off in large waves.

Amy's insides curled as she heard Emily's words.

There was a dark pitiful laugh from Emily.

_"Did you honest forget who you were in your last life? Nothing more than a little whore."_ Emily asked.

Amy froze at Emily's words, the words Emily spoke of were suppose to be unfamiliar to her lips, they were suppose to never exist in her vocabulary.

Rosy was quiet.

_ "S-Stop, you t-two."_ Amy thought.

_"Y-you know nothing about me!"_ Rosy said her voice cracked.

Amy's heart slowly breaking at her voice as Rosy was a strong and bold female and always was in command, it was very uncommon for her to show her weakness much less have a serious fight like this with Emily.

_"Why don't you go cry daddy?"_ Rosy asked finishing off.

Both Rosy and Emily breathing hard as Amy's head ached as she clenched her fists as both of them remained silent, she tried to reach them but somehow they managed to lock her out.

"Amy." a very familiar male voice said.

Amy heard the deep voice, her eyes locking with Sonic, he was somehow the cause for this fight. Amy sat back onto the bed, letting her hands touch the silk sheets, hoping it would make her anger fade into the abyss.

"Leave me alone." Amy said, tilting her head up to the ceiling trying to find the patterns along it, her eyes dancing along it trying to remove her thoughts from the previous argument.

There was a gentle step towards Amy and she narrowed her eyes to the person.

Sonic looked at Amy with worry, though the moment of his words flashed in her head and she fell flat onto the bed.

"Get out." Amy said deeply, not sure of what emotion she had given off except for utter anger.

"W-What?" Sonic asked as he seemed taken back.

Amy leaned up making eye contact, feeling her blood boil with another set of dark emotions. Since both Amy's sides had been unstable she was unstable, both Emily and Rosy were considered to be her therefore she was considered to be them, their feelings were her and her were their's.

"I said to get out." Amy said louder, seeing as Shadow looked very hesitated at her words and stepped up beside Sonic.

"At least let us have the maids clean the room." Shadow said.

Amy close her eyes laying her head flat onto the bed, her hands tangled behind her head.

Amy reached up and snapped her left fingers hearing as the room filled with sounds of clanging together and the sea of gasps.

Amy breathed out lowly. "Leave." she said, her tone reaching everyone's words.

"If something is on your mind you s-" Shadow said but was cut off.

"I don't not want to talk to anyone, now for the last time leave." Amy said, her tone hard and clear.

Amy looked up as her eyes glowing with a fierce look.

Sonic breathed out deeply before sharply turning towards the door and marched out through it.

Shadow gave Amy an unsure gaze before making his way out and softly closing the door behind him with his right hand. Amy looked up to the ceiling not hearing nothing but the crickets from outside of her window, the eerie silence in her head made it across her mind.

Amy curled her hands into the blanket letting the silk comfort her skin, she turned over to her right side, facing the bookshelf the stream of moonlight falling onto the floor letting it explored as far as it could reach.

Amy licked her lips as she bit the inside of right cheek, not a word was heard in her head. It was frightening, Amy's eyes went to the thick covered books brought back many memories some that seemed to be sentimental to her.

_..._

_Flashback._

_5 years ago._

_"Silver, what's this?" Amy asked, looking up to Silver from the large book with bold letters on every page._

_Silver sighed not glancing at Amy. "This is what they call a book." he said as his voice was deep and smooth, some of the women would often say that was his charm._

_"Book? About what?" Amy asked with her left hand on her chin as her right hand flicked through the pages enjoying the words changing but hadn't bothered to stop and read them._

_Silver's feet shifted towards the right end of the room, making Amy, 12 years old, get up and follow him, he held another book in his head as he tentatively searched for another one._

_Silver's eyes scanning for a specific kind of book. "About the achievements Solaris had made." he said, his tone cool and relaxed, his eyes trained on the spine of the books._

_Amy bit the inside of her right cheek with a grin as she pointed to another book with her left index finger._

_"What's the title of this book?" Silver asked, sighing. "Wars of Talus."_

_Amy raised an eyebrow as she looked to the spine of the book, seeing that Silver was correct she clicked the top of her tongue._

_"How do you know that!?" Amy asked, shouting at Silver making him close his eyes as he plucked a book and retreated behind his desk._

_"I mostly spend my time in this room, did you forget Amy?" Silver asked as he sat down on the wooden chair letting the thick books falling onto the desk with a thump._

_Amy set her chin on his desk with a frown._

_"Of course. You're always in here and you never play with me." Amy said, blowing out in a pout._

_Silver gave Amy a small smile as he rubbed her head gently with his right hand, his golden eyes watching her with happiness as his silver-white quills fluttered to the right a bit._

_The female angels had often spoken about Silver seeing as he is a cold-hearted angel, though he isn't mean, rather he is a person who is closed off an isolated often. The women always fell for Silver whenever they had talked to him or ignored them, they often referred to his eyes being the closest thing to seeing the colors of the waters on the Mobius world._

_Amy agreed with them, somehow Silver's eyes were brighter each and every day seeing as he would be easily picked from the crowd because of his eyes._

_"Why don't you read a book?" Silver asked, mumbling._

_Amy frowned at Silver's responded._

_"I can't read." Amy said._

_Silver nodded and patted his lap with his right hand. "Well than why don't I teach you?" he asked._

_Amy remember giggling as she jumped into his lap with a smile and as he talked to her in a jolly tone._

_Flashback Ends._

_..._

"I wish I could go back to those days." Amy said musing lightly, drawing her left hands across the books, a smile dancing across her lips.

Silver was the only person who had held Amy close to their heart except for Mephiles of course, he taught her many things and was constantly on her side.

Though Amy could still recall the day she was forced to leave Heaven, Silver stood at the gates with a sad expression, his lips trembled as the crystal tears fallen from his golden eyes. Silver's figure was shaken as he watched Amy walked towards it, the cheers from the other angels echo in her ears though he remained sadden.

Amy was no more than 10 years old then, Silver's handsome face had been twisted into a sad expression one she couldn't possibly forget about. Silver held Amy tightly and urged me not the go aside from the angels cheering, she told him she would always love him, and that it's true. Silver cried even harder saying Amy wouldn't be able to survive.

Amy laughed lightly to herself as she rested her elbows on the open window, looking up to the moon seeing the stars glitter and shine, she wonder how he would react seeing her now.

_"Oh, Silver, I hope I can see you again."_ Amy thought.

Amy truly saw both good and evil, she knew everything in between them. Amy heard from Silver when she was younger how the people had written in their book that she was a hedgehog girl of 2 worlds and belonged in none, therefore she had gone between 2 realms being Hell and Heaven.

Amy was claimed in the legend to be someone of mediator of some sort, meaning she could go back and forth with no problems. Amy laughed again, humans are crazy indeed, and are creative with their ideas, they had no idea how hard it is to stay in one 'world' seeing as she was pushed out of both.

This was nothing but more of a reminder, Amy belonged nowhere.

* * *

End of Chapter 4.

Please Review.

No Flames.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Please Review.

No Flames.

* * *

Tomorrow.

Morning.

Amy's hands wandered along the cold glass, the wind from outside fluttered inside the room creating an slight cold temperature to circulate around the room. Amy brushed her quills back with her left hand as she looked down, seeing the sight of an group of were-animals dash out from the woods coming towards the building she was in.

Amy narrowed her eyes at them.

"Alpha Sonic!" a dark grey werehog male with light blue eyes said shouting as he quickly changed into his hedgehog form.

Amy turned away from the window seeing as she made eye contact with the dark grey werehog male, he looked at her with wide eyes.

Amy pushed away from the window and opened the door, seeing as a dark brown wolf male with light brown eyes was situated outside Tails stood directly in front of the door, his eyes widened as he walked forward to her his posture straightening.

Amy stared at Tails, it had been 2 days since she had come out of the room. Amy had been trying to contact Rosy and Emily but they both shut her out, it hurt a lot, seeing as she was always the one who shut them out constantly. Ever since the argument Rosy and Emily had they hadn't talked and Amy sat in the room trying to get through either one of them, though it seemed their lips are sealed tightly.

"Amy." Tails said, greeting Amy with a bright smile as he handed her a small plate with both hands.

It had similar food as to what was served in Heaven and Hell, toast and eggs. Amy sighed as she picked up the toast with her left hand and took a small bite, the taste was plain and hadn't tingled her taste buds at all.

"Where is Sonic and Shadow?" Amy asked, gently.

Tails gulped. "They are in the meeting room." he said.

Amy stared at Tails, awaiting his next words.

"They are currently in an meeting." Tails said.

Amy raised an eyebrow, her feelings had told her something was wrong as to why those were-animals seemed to be concerned.

"Well. Lead me to them." Amy said, pointing with her left index finger.

Tails bit the inside of his right cheek. "They told me to-" he said but was cut off when he looked to Amy's face seeing as she glared at him.

Tails nodded as he began to walk ahead.

...

3 minutes later.

Amy kept her lips sealed until she and Tails became closer to the meeting room.

Amy's feet echoed in the halls as she and Tails walked.

"What is the meeting about?" Amy asked, curious of Tails' answer.

Amy walked beside Tails on the left side as his left shoulder became more stiff as he glanced at her, he took another deep breath before speaking.

"I have heard brief details about the borders having sightings of different-unusual creatures." Tails said.

Amy brushed her quills away with her left hand as she listened closer.

"The patrol would often say they would find a body of anyone, humans, normal animals, were-animals, and even vampire animals that would be found to be ripped to shreds." Tails said.

Amy gulped at Tails' words, a shiver crawling up on her spine as if she knew what this was.

_"No. That's impossible. She wouldn't have that thing around here, I mean why would it be around here when she's in Hell and that thing is with her."_ Amy thought.

"It looked as if someone h-" Tails said but was cut off.

Amy took a deep breath and finished the end of the sentence. "Devoured the person." she said.

Tails looked at Amy with wide eyes and a shocked expression, she bit the inside of her left cheek.

"H-How do you know that?" Tails asked as he stopped walking and looked at Amy.

"I might know what it is. And if that creature is here, bad things are going to happen." Amy said, shuttering at the thought she looked ahead as she began to walk faster.

A part of Amy inside wished she was entirely wrong.

Because if that creature was here, it meant _'she'_ was coming.

...

1 minute later.

Tails and Amy turned the next right corner seeing as an group of animal men argued with the 2 brown wolf guards at the front as one had ocean blue eyes and one had caramel brown eyes, she glanced at Tails who looked uncertain to her. Amy narrowed her eyes as she walked closer and faster to them.

"You have to let us in. It was another body that appeared!" a dark yellow weasel male said, shouting.

Amy breathed out as she stopped behind the dark yellow weasel male, the brown wolf male guard that had ocean blue eyes caught her eye and immediately bowed followed by the second brown wolf male guard.

"Miss Amy." the brown wolf male with caramel brown eyes said.

Amy narrowed her eyes and glanced at Tails was it a natural way to greet someone by bowing to them in this world.

The brown wolf male guard with ocean blue eyes looked confused as slowly they turned around. "Miss Amy-" he said but was cut off.

Amy looked up to the brown wolf male guard with ocean blue eyes seeing as he froze and she sighed as they parted the crowd creating an pathway through, the animal guards sprung up to her as they blocked her path.

"Miss Amy, we have been ordered to not allow anyone inside the room." the brown wolf male with caramel brown eyes said.

There was a piercing silence, Amy strained an cold smile on her lips as she looked at the animal guards.

"Open the doors. I haven't seen my mates for a while." Amy said, coldly.

The 2 brown wolf male with caramel brown eyes and ocean blue eyes looked at each other then turned back to me and sharpened their eyes and stood taller.

"We are sorry we cannot allow entry." the brown wolf male with caramel brown eyes said.

Amy snapped left middle and thumb fingers as the door flew open and she walked past the animal guards into the room seeing as a large group of people had been seated.

There was a large dark brown round table and around them seemed to be important people located in each seat Amy looked to the front seeing as Sonic had stood up from his seat followed by Shadow.

"Guards! Do your job" an animal female said, shouting from Sonic's right side.

A bright yellow mongoose female with hip length purple hair, spring green eyes, peach skin, and in her usual outfit, her hair tied up in a low ponytail with a large 2 curved violet-blue lines tattoo on her right shoulder, symbolizing some tribal pattern.

Anger flashed in Amy's jade green eyes as the bright yellow female mongoose looked at her.

"Amy." Shadow and Sonic said at the same time.

Amy took another breath as she took an confident step forward, the gazes remaining on her body as she walked to the front where her mates were. The bright yellow female mongoose looked enraged as she sealed her lips at Amy.

"What are you doing here, beloved?" Shadow said gently as he made his way to Amy's left side.

Sonic did the same as Shadow but on the right side. "Are you okay?" he asked, gently.

Amy narrowed her eyes at Sonic as he was the main topic about Rosy and Emily fighting. Amy nodded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey. Did you forget this is a meeting?" the bright yellow female mongoose asked, approaching Sonic.

Amy sharpened her eyes at the bright yellow female mongoose, she didn't like the way she had looked at Sonic as if she was his wife or his lover. It urged Amy to punch her in the face, but it seems the bright yellow female mongoose already wants to do the same to her.

"Of course, I know that. I just haven't seen my mate, okay Mina." Sonic said, looking at the bright yellow mongoose female.

Amy raised an eyebrow as Mina halted her footsteps and cursed lightly turning her head in the right direction.

"Ah, this is the famous pink hedgehogette." a black hedgehog male with red violet eyes said as he was in one of the seats with an foolish grin on his lips.

The unknown hedgehog male's tousled black quills seemed to bring out the shocking red violet eyes from his face, his sharp eyebrow raised as he leaned back into his chair with a grin as his eyes looked at Amy from top to bottom. "She indeed is as beautiful as they all say." he said, chuckling.

"Watch it!" Sonic said, growling.

The unknown black hedgehog male with red violet eyes let out a low laugh.

"Miss, we are currently in a meeting." an older dark red porcupine male with sky electric blue eyes said, kindly to Amy.

"I am aware of that. I came because I heard about the recent attacks." Amy said.

Shadow looked over to Tails with narrowed eyes. "Tails." he said, hissing lightly.

Tails took a step back his eyes shifting downward, he was clearly frightened by his superior. Amy gently reached out and gripped a piece of clothing from Shadow with her left hand, he turned back to her his expression softening immediately.

"It doesn't concern you, Amy. It is better you do not know." Sonic said, lowering his gaze.

Amy sighed as she sat on the chair elegantly as her eyes wandering the room. "I am sure I am inclined seeing as I am your mate Sonic, you people call the leader of a pack a Luna, right?" she questioned then took another breath pushing back a strand of quills away from her face with her right hand.

Sonic's eyes widened a bit a blush on his cheeks as he looked down at Amy.

"I am not certain but I have a slight institution on this." Amy said, crossing left leg over her right leg.

Amy's mind was scrambled with what to say as she was currently playing the role of being an undecided character in her own words.

"If I am right you said that the people who have fallen victims to this 'creature' as you impose have all had their skin ripped and looked as if they were eaten. Am I correct?" Amy questioned, looking to the large group of leaders around the room.

"That is right." the young black hedgehog male with red violet eyes said with the same grin on his lips.

"I may not be right but this could be the actions from an Black Arms." Amy said.

Gasps fell into the air, Amy raised an eyebrow as she looked back to Sonic with an confused look on him.

"B-Black Arms." a hunter green male hedgehog with pale green eyes said, shuttering.

Amy turned towards her 2 mates with an rather confused expression. _"They knew about it?"_ she thought.

"That's impossible. They have been killed from centuries ago, they should be existence by now, there kind was destroyed by the different races." Shadow said with his right index finger on his chin as he was in deep thought.

Sonic narrowed his eyes at Amy's words.

"Though it seems that it could be possibly true seeing as the victims looked to be eaten alive. It was exactly when the Black Arms' had tried to overtake the were-animals race." an elderly pale blue hedgehog male with dark grey eyes.

"You're crazy." Mina said, scoffing.

Amy turned her head towards Mina.

"I knew you mentioned about having a mate as a hybrid, Sonic, I thought you were crazy. This girl looks as if she really is crazy. I mean Black Arms' we aren't stuck in the 1640s." She raised her arms and her voice had risen.

"Watch how you speak to her, Mina, just because we are close friends doesn't mean you can treat my mate as if she is under you." Sonic said, growling to Mina.

Amy felt her heart race a bit by Sonic's action, maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought though he's not out the waters yet.

"Oh. Now you're taking her side." Mina said, sharpening her eyes to Amy.

"Interesting. How do you know all of this?" the unknown black hedgehog male with red violet eyes asked, grinning.

Amy breathed out as she leaned into the chair. "I don't see how that is important." she said musing, pushing some of her quills to the left side with her left hand.

"May you please explain more about the victims?" Amy asked, focusing her gaze onto the elderly pale blue hedgehog male with dark grey eyes.

The elderly pale blue hedgehog with dark grey eyes nodded.

Amy barely managed to scramble out of that tight situation as she just didn't want them to know entirely about the reason as to why she knew much about it, and if asked again she was planning to tell them.

"The victims were shown to have been eaten, or have ripped half-eaten organs. The body would be completely opened and exposed which is one of the reasons more crows have began to fill the area. We managed to have the pack doctors agree to doing an open brain surgery since the victims were already dead, it looked that the brain stem that leads to the cortex was specifically damaged. The brain had been entirely damaged though it was most focused on the cortex." the elderly pale blue hedgehog male with dark grey eyes said.

Amy nodded at the elderly pale blue hedgehog male with dark grey's words.

"The brain is always active when we are dreaming, though the cortex is responsible for the context of our dreams. The Black Arms' must have entered their dreams beforehand and caused sever damage to the point it had driven them insane." the elderly pale blue hedgehog male with dark grey eyes said.

Amy looked at the elderly pale blue hedgehog male with dark grey eyes as he was speechless.

"Now that's crazy." Mina said, mumbling. "Are you saying they dreamt about the Black Arms before they encountered them."

Amy nodded at the the elderly pale blue hedgehog male with dark grey eyes's words then looked at Sonic and Shadow both men kept their lips sealed tightly.

"You are saying that the Black Arms' warned them before about killing them, therefore it would make them unstable in their minds, and then when they encounter the Black Arms. The dream they had comes true." the elderly pale blue hedgehog male with dark grey eyes said.

Amy nodded at the elderly pale blue hedgehog male with dark grey eyes's words yet again.

Amy was shocked that the they weren't aware of this, it meant the Black Arms' did come to this Mobius at one point and had fought with the were-animals, vampires, witches, and more races. They should have known of the way they are by now.

"That seems logical." a cream colored lion male with carrot orange eyes said, breathing out.

"How do you know this?" the black hedgehog male with red-violet eyes asked, grinning again.

Amy raised an eyebrow at the cream colored lion male with carrot orange's words and leaned forward showing slight interest in his words.

"Well. Of course I fought them before." the cream colored lion male with carrot oranges said.

The explosion of voices burst into the room.

Amy quietly leaned in the chair as she looked to them.

"That's impossible. How would I encounter them?" a merlot red hedgehog male with maya blue eyes asked.

"Your not serious, right?" Sonic asked.

Amy nodded, slowly watching the shock shown on Sonic's face.

"That is why I was concerned about the incident, because I may have a reason as to why they suddenly are showing up." Amy said.

The room became quiet quickly as Amy's voice echoed into the room, everyone's eyes glued to her.

"A reason?" Shadow asked, mumbling.

"They unusually had shown up at a point in history because they were fighting for our land, no?" the elderly pale blue hedgehog with dark grey eyes asked as he gently stroked his bread with his right hand as he looked to Amy.

"The reason may be for someone coming." Amy said.

There was a shiver down Amy's back as she recalled the lost memory.

"Someone?" Sonic questioned.

Amy breathed out feeling the small beads of sweat on the back of her neck, her throat became dry. "Yes. When I had lived in Hell s-" she said but was interrupted by Mina.

Amy grounded her teeth, feeling the anger rise from the pit of her stomach. It was something Amy felt unnatural and she narrowed her eyes at Mina.

"Hell? Really?" Mina questioned.

Amy let out a low breath as she focused her eyes on Mina, she suddenly flew back into the wall hard. Mina let out a scrambled cry as Amy focused pressure onto her chest, the dent becoming more and more visible on the wall.

Amy felt a left hand on her right shoulder then she released Mina as she looked up to Sonic's eyes. Amy sighed leaning back in the chair.

"So annoying." Amy said, grumbling.

"Iblis." a dark brown bear male with butter yellow eyes said, whispering a little louder than expected.

"Damn hybrid." Mina said, growling as she was tugged out the room by the guard.

"As I was saying. In Hell there had been an war that was fought with the Black Arms' and Demons. During the war an portal was made so the Black Arms' could teleport to our base, though that had lead the Mobius which had lead an great amount of them coming here. The portal had been destroyed after a while which had prevented anymore Black Arms from going to this world anymore." Amy said, drawing out a long breath with closed eyes.

Amy opened her eyes again, seeing the dark brown woodened table, her fingers began to draw on them.

"Who won?" Sonic asked.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "The Demons." she said.

Amy's eyes drifted over to Sonic, an impressed look glossed his features as he looked at her.

"Did you fight in it?" Sonic asked.

Amy nodded.

"Than, how old are you?" Sonic asked.

Amy laughed lightly. "Don't worry I am not 50 or a 100 years old." she said then turned her eyes away as she gathered in a peaceful state of mind, breathing out.

"The war had occurred because of one person, and that was Rouge. She was fighting to take over the entire domain, but was stopped with the efforts of Demons." Amy said.

There was a brief pause before anyone talked.

"You are just like us, with having wars." the black hedgehog male with red-violet eyes said. "We are the same. We are just different in appearances and our kinds."

Amy licked her lips and turned towards Shadow and Sonic.

"Whenever Rouge arrives to an new place she sets a bunch of Black Arms' in her place in order to scout for any dangers since she is afraid of getting captured again. I am not sure for her reason as to coming here though, could be anything." Amy said, narrowing her eyes at Sonic.

"That means she's trying to take over this world?" a familiar male voice asked, hesitantly.

Amy looked over to see it was Tails, she shrugged her shoulders. "She's unpredictable. Which means we have to stop her Black Arms' otherwise, she'll only bring misfortune." she said, sighing.

Amy gathered the different expressions as she looked at all of them.

"Amy." Shadow said drawing out with a light smile, gently took his right hand in Amy's left hand. "I am happy you are able to explain everything to us but I am truly devastated that you had to fight, you should leave being protective to us."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "You're crazy." she said.

Amy's eyes widened at the sudden change of attitude and words.

Shadow looked slightly taken back as Amy quickly took her left hand in his right hand, tugging him forward to her.

"Darling?" Shadow asked, seemingly confused.

"Shall we get breakfast?" Amy asked, tilting her head to the right side with a gentle smile.

"Huh?" Shadow asked, seeming so confused.

"Wait. What should we do then?" one of the brown wolves asked.

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Do what you did when they showed up." she said.

Amy turned to them again, this time was shocked by the sudden steps that rushed into the room.

A young light grey teenage boy with periwinkle eyes looked to be out of breath. "A-A-Alpha S-Sonic. They are here." he said.

Gasps fill the room as voices sprung from every direction, Amy felt Shadow's right hand wrapped around her left arm.

"We have to get somewhere safe." Shadow said as he began to tug Amy out the room.

Amy narrowed her eyes at Shadow's words. _"I was no 'damsel' in distress, I knew Rouge and we hadn't gotten to finish our fight, seeing as she had run away though I have the chance to settle score."_ she thought.

Amy ripped her left hand from Shadow's right hand and narrowed her eyes at him, he turned to her with an enraged expression.

"I am going to fight her." Amy said, clicking her tongue to the top of her mouth.

"We don't have time for this. We need to get you to safety." Shadow said urging as he reached for Amy's left hand again.

Amy sharpened her gaze at Shadow and hardened her tone. "No. I am going to fight alongside you." she said, grinding her teeth.

The low voice came from behind.

"Don't worry. She'll be by our side, we'll protect her." Sonic said as he came to Amy's right side.

Shadow blew out heavily as he placed his stressed left hand to his forehead.

Shadow bit the corner of his lip. "Fine. But you are to stay with us at all times." he said.

Amy nodded as all together as she, Shadow, and Sonic took our steps out.

...

A few hours later.

Great Forest.

Evening.

Amy grasped a breath as she looked ahead, the tall and muscular red and black scale decomposed bodies that shrouded with large muscles packed unhealthy on their body. Blood tainting their lips and fingers as they chewed into the slowly dying people, the bodies scattered around the open field.

It was bloody. A bloody field.

"Oh my Solaris." Amy said snapped her left thumb and middle fingers.

Amy felt as the loose white and golden dress on her was replaced with white and golden armor with an emerald green gem in between her chest, white and golden calf length boots, and the ornament on her quills replace with a dark green leaf ornament on her left ear, the exact same one she wore in the war when she fought. Amy narrowed her eyes ahead as she took another step, the Black Arms's Black Warriors and Black Oaks looking up one-by-one, their glowing yellow eyes remained trained onto her.

"Amy." Sonic said.

Their voice was fading into the sounds of nature, Amy watched from the corner of her right eye as a group of were-animals and vampires had taken an stance to charge forward.

"Stop." Sonic said, shouting.

Shadow quickly followed after. "Stop." he said.

Amy licked her lips.

The sky had began to turn darker as the flood of flying red, black, and dark green lizards seem to circle behind them, they stood to their full height as they long arms dangled with blush red blood. The crows circled on the ground soon becoming bigger and bigger, the sounds of the hissing lizards mixed into the air as the wind became more rough.

Slowly the lizards began to move from the ground and slowly up, an body looking to morph from it that were muscular and tall with razor sharp silver claws. Soon Amy watched as a white bat woman stood in front of her, she held a wicked smile on her lips her light teal-green eyes that came from the direct source of evil.

Amy breathed out as she looked at Rouge, her clothing fluttering in the air, she wore an long cream colored dress with a slit at the right side which exposed her creamy skin, tight hot pink breastplate, and cream colored boots 1 hot pink heart at the ends each.

Rouge gasped with a dark hidden smile on her face. "Oh my. Is that you, honey?" she asked, taking a step forward.

Amy as well took one hearing as Shadow and Sonic followed quickly.

"Rouge." Amy said, narrowing her eyes.

_"Oh. Are we gonna beat her up now?"_ Rosy asked.

Amy grinned mentally at Rosy's words. The trees shook behind her as if they'd rip from their roots.

"I heard rumors about you coming here I didn't think it was true." Rouge said.

Rouge tilted her head at Amy, her right hand resting on a Black Warriors' left arm a sultry look on her face as a single lizard was perched on her shoulder, her white shoulder length fur gently cascaded down her back as if she was prepared for this occurrence.

"Must be sad. I mean you got kicked out of Hell after-all." Rouge said, a giggle resonated from her thin lips.

"Why are you here?" Amy asked, clenching her fists.

Rouge smiled more broadly at Amy's words as she looked behind her. "Don't tell me you finally found your mates." she said, looking both Shadow and Sonic evenly down which urged Amy to lunge forward then she turned back to her with an approving look. "Good looking men. Though I honestly thought Fiona had better taste." she frowned slightly.

"She really is unpredictable." Emily said.

The gentle tone resonate in Amy's head, nearly making her want to collapse to her knees. Amy hid the smile as she continued to stare at Rouge.

"I honestly wished I had you for myself." Rouge said, frowning a bit as she looked to Black Arms. "I also heard you have gotten new powers, care to show?"

Rouge tapped on one of the many Black Arms' left arm with her right hand. It rushed forward shaking the ground at each step Shadow and Sonic took a step wanting to protect Amy.

_"I'll show them again."_ Amy thought. _"I wasn't a woman who needed to be protected."_

Amy raised left hand at Shadow and Sonic, reassuring them she was able to handle it, she took a deep breath as she casually placed her hands on her hips.

"With pleasure." Amy said, presenting a winning smirk as the Black Arms began to bubble inhumanly and without hesitation, he exploded.

The guts and remains of the Black Arms began to rain down on us, the blood seemed to be more refreshing and brought back the awarding bloody memories from war when Amy drowned myself into fighting.

Amy licked her lips as she watched an impressed smile on her lips.

"My, my. You have gotten some new powers." Rouge said, licking her lips watching Amy and with a smirk see trailed her hands against one of the Black Arms' left arm.

Rouge's hands than radiated a black glow.

_"Black magic? I never knew that."_ Amy thought.

Rouge pouted lightly as no reaction was given to Amy. "Your immune to their mind control as well?" she asked, peering at Amy with dark eyes.

Amy smirked. "After having that done to me, you honestly think I would go through it an second time." she said, shrugging her shoulders as the lizards fluttered from Rouge's right shoulder and flew into the sky.

"Since I have your attention, answer my question." Amy said, keeping her lips sealed with a dark smile on her lips, her eyes glowing darkly with an itch to answer Amy.

"Why have you come here?" Amy asked breathing out, nodding slightly.

Rouge than again licked her lips as she watched Amy carefully, her eyes trailing up and down her body with an amused looked on her face.

"I came here to explore of course." Rouge said.

Then a pause.

"Kidding. I have come to kill you." Rouge said.

Amy's eyes widened at Rouge's words then she took another step her left hand resting on her chest. Rouge's words scrambled in Amy's brain to make sense.

"Kill me? Has vengeance taken over your mind that much." Rouge asked, clenching her teeth.

Rouge sighed and ran right hand through her fur. "You'd be surprise on how much I changed. I am actually taking orders." she said, stating calmly.

Amy itched for the answer again knowing she wouldn't like it. "Orders from who?" she asked, gulping the fear in her throat.

Shadow watched Amy's quills flutter in the gentle uneven winds, her skin that was more radiant than the sun itself glistered in the bright sky.

Rouge licked her lips as she furrowed her eyebrows, her fist tightened as Amy stared ahead.

Determination reflected in the pupils of Amy's eyes.

"Orders from who?!" Amy questioned her jaw tightened as she strong-fully gazed ahead.

Shadow felt his insides clenched as he looked upon Amy, she was doubtful beautiful.

Despite being tangled in a deadly situation Shadow couldn't help admired his beloved pink hedgehogette, her beauty was simply out of the world and made him easily fall under a trance. Shadow faced the white bat woman across them, her pitch teal-green eyes that seemed be brewed from death itself.

Rouge smirked evilly at this. "Silver." she said.

Shadow watched as Amy expression had fallen and her fists tightened, he grinded his teeth as the sky around them had become relatively dark and the wind began to pick up. Shadow eyed Amy as he took a cautious step towards her.

"My beloved." Shadow said, breathing out lowly as he reached forward in ache for his fingers to run across Amy's fur and skin.

Amy gasped and shook her head.

Amy's voice croaked. "S-Silver." she said.

_"This was a dream, a bad one at least."_ Amy thought. _"He loves me. I love him. We are like family." _

Shadow faced Rouge, her pitch black eyes that smiled cruelly towards Amy then felt a sense of pride tighten in her stomach as my beloved had stood strong and proud, I breathed out deeply as I heard the next words.

"Words only mean so much, General Rascal, you should know that." Rouge said, smirking evilly towards Shadow, Sonic, and Amy.

Rouge craned her neck as the weather began to change around them, she gasped as the thunder striked the ground, the Black Arms' letting out low growls.

"King Shadow." Tails said raising his hands in order to block the harsh winds.

Sonic had already reached towards Amy, close to touching her fur and skin. Shadow quickly pulled Sonic back with both hands as her gut ached with a institution of danger.

The area around Amy began a spiraling tornado, with winds that seemed to be more rough than the skin of Black Arms'.

Shadow gasped as he saw the flash of red eyes.

"Silver, will never hurt me." Amy said, grinding her teeth as she took another step forward, the ground itself shaking.

Rouge smirked. "He only treated you that way because you were meant to be an useful antidote for his curse." she said pausing in her words, her lips tilting as she done so. "Or have you forgotten that you are the one to curse him."

Rouge let out a light laugh.

_"This man Silver, whoever he was had posed an be a significant person to her, she appeared to be simply destroyed by the mention of being betrayed by him."_ Shadow thought.

Shadow locked eyes with Sonic briefly as he heard the roar of the Black Arms' as the ground shook, there feet pounding against the ground as they rushed forward in urgency, he watched as Sonic scrambled in front of Amy and shifted within the air and launched an attack against the first Black Arms.

Shadow grasped his breath as he looked towards Amy, her power was indeed frightening but it made him still want to protect her, explosions of the Black Arms' bodies painted the solid ground as the bodies fell and the growls and hiss were swallowed into the rough sounds of the thundering.

Shadow shuttered as he barely had noticed the blood red eyes from his beloved, his chest tightened as he finally had come to a cruel conclusion, his beloved was a beast.

Some had spoken of Solaris's fury being the most deadly event that occur others say Mephiles's brutality is something known for being the ending of the world underneath his fingers, though it had seemed Amy's rage had surpassed the limits within the borders.

Amy's eyes sharpened as she took another step seeing as another Black Arms exploded in her view, the battle-cries heard around her echoing like ringing bells. Rouge ahead smiled darkly at Amy as if she was amused by her actions as she twirled a piece of her fur with her right hand, she clenched her teeth as the ground beneath her cracked and molded around her feet.

The wind around Amy circled and the uncontrollable anger began to rise again.

"I will kill you." Amy said then she felt her chest heave as she faced Rouge, the smirk on her lips grew incredibly larger. The evil side within Amy began to glow with rage.

_ "I say we definitely kill her."_ Rosy said, pacing back and forth in Amy's head.

Emily's worried tone interrupted Rosy's words.

_"We shouldn't do that. We should not kill anyone."_ Emily said, gently.

Rosy scoffed easily as Amy felt her words pierce her heart.

_"Did you forget she killed one of our closest friends."_ Rosy said.

Amy clenched her fists.

"Aw. Would you look at that. The little girl is still have her little issues." Rouge said as she raised her right index finger twirling the dark black orb around the tip of it, she let out a sharp laugh as the curls in her quills touched her back.

Rouge grinned darkly to Amy. "Are you possibly recalling the time that your dear friend saved you?" she questioned.

Amy's demure changed as she spat her next words like acid.

"Her name was Blaze, right?" Rouge asked.

The tone of her words had made Amy's entire body to become stiff as she stared at the dangerous white bat woman.

Rouge leaned forward. "I can still remember you pleading for her to stop and the sounds of her screams echoing like a caged bird. I must say you must have no guilt for still being so weak and pathetic quiet admirable seeing as you leeched off the deaths of your past friends as nothing." she said.

Amy sucked in her breath sharply.

Watching as the faded memories, Amy wished to forever be lost to eventually be brought to a cruel light by her enemy, the sounds around her became close to 0 as she simply focused on her white vision.

_..._

_Flashback._

_The fire around Amy burnt to the dark red sky leading her breath to be tightened as she faced ahead, her fingers clenching around the weapon that had been covered with the layers of Black Arms blood from various monsters._

_Amy legs ached as she urged herself to get up and the need to continue to fight became more urgent as she looked ahead, the white bat woman known to be Rouge, a woman of many powers and dominant in this world._

_Amy shuttered lightly as she watched another orb touch her skin, yet again making the heat sending her flying back onto her back, her heart tightened as the pain spiraled letting her own nerves experiencing pain._

_A low groan escaped Amy's cracked lips, she attempted in licking her lips though tasted the bitter taste of her own dry blood. Amy's mind scrambled as her vision became more scrambled and her thoughts fumbled._

_"It only has begun." Rouge said as she had taken another step, the ground shaking as she done so, around her appeared multiple Black Arms'._

_Rouge smirked down at Amy. "Here I thought I would actually have a challenge." she said, snapping her right middle and thumb fingers._

_Within seconds Amy felt the heavy stomps of the Black Arms' feet against her body, the sounds of her own screams filled her ears as if they were bleeding._

_"Hm, you can handle pain?" Rouge asked, tilting her head to the right side as she paused the movements of the Black Arms._

_Rouge suddenly grinned looking down at Amy from a distance. "It must be due to you being a halfie. I mean that is the only possible assumption I could come up with. Your bones must be hard as steel, though you still feel pain, interesting you are." she said, snapping her right middle and thumb fingers again._

_Amy coughed feeling as another kick landed on her left side, this led her to rolling to the side, she struggled to raise her body up feeling the numbness spread throughout her arms and legs. Amy clenched her teeth as she heard Rosy yell at her._

_"Get up!" Rosy said, her voice rough and untamed._

_"Dear Solaris." Emily said, stuttering._

_Amy breathed out as the group of Black Arms' moved towards her, she breathed out as Rouge's voice was heard throughout the area, like a lullaby._

_"You're not much of a use to me." Rouge said as she looked underneath her right nails._

_"I need to get up." Amy thought. "Yes. Get up! We are almost done!" she shuttered, this war which had been caused by one's mindset being differently viewed from the rest had caused the battle between monsters and demons._

_Amy had volunteered in this mission mainly for bringing glory to Mephiles and to follow in Blaze's steps, she still wished that she had been as strong she is. Though it physically appears that Amy was weaker than a low ranked monster._

_Amy felt the right foot on her chest as she looked up to the glowing eyes of the Black Arms, her heart became more calm and slow as she faced the outcome of her death by welcoming it with open arms. The low growl of the Black Arms echoed in Amy's ears along with the burning flames._

_"Sorry." Amy said to herself._

_Amy was giving up on herself but she was also letting Rosy and Emily know that she was coming to terms with dying. The voices in Amy's head scrambled as Rosy and Emily pleaded, knowing the end of her would result in the end of them._

_Amy felt the right foot of the Black Arms pressed against the body of her sternum, she gasped feeling the weight of the heavy foot making an impact on breaking her bones._

_"Die." Rouge said._

_The whisper of the feminine voice echoed in Amy's ears._

_The weight off Amy's chest was suddenly pushed off as she looked up shocking only to see the dazzling long lavender fur that moved in the blazing winds as she stood tall and proud, her skin glistering with bruises and scars as she had her black wings out._

_Amy felt her stomach tighten in relief as she looked at her large back her wings fluttering lightly as she gently closed them. Blaze was once known to be an angel with pure white wings, though after she had been evicted of a crime she was banished from Heaven._

_Blaze had than found her way to Hell and was therefore taken in by Mephiles, this had led her wings to be tainted into a different color which was black the dark color which often symbolized death._

_In other terms Blaze was known to be one of the most rarest Fallen angels, she hadn't been consumed of grief or had the sudden urge to kill everyone around her, she had willingly accepted her fate and grown accustom to her new lifestyle._

_Unlike Blaze, Amy had become more depressed knowing she was wanted by the others around her in Heaven and was rather labelled to be a tool or a dangerous weapon, the only person she had fully trusted herself with was none other than Silver._

_"I see you got ahead of yourself, Amy." Blaze said, glancing back at Amy and flashed her a blinding smile._

_Amy wanted as she gracefully placed away her wings letting them tuck into its previous position._

_Amy panted lightly as she scrambled onto her stomach._

_"Rest for now. The others will be here soon." Blaze said, gently._

_Even in this dire moments, Blaze still had treated Amy like her younger sibling something she favored deeply._

_Amy kept her lips sealed as watched Blaze's right hand flick upward immediately allowing the Black Arms' around us to disintegrate or to blow up, she released a low breath before she clenched her sword and gripped it tightly._

_Rouge clenched her teeth._

_"Looks like I finally get to meet you after all these years." Blaze said in a bold tone._

_Rouge furrowed Blaze's eyebrows at her words, they had met previously from before. Rouge smirked as she tousled her fur a bit with her right hand._

_"Hm." Rouge said, tilting her head to the right side._

_Amy licked her lips as she stared at the scene, it appeared to be a true battle to the death and looked as if there had been history between both of them, in awe she couldn't help but keep her lips sealed as Rosy and Emily had done the same._

_"How many years has it been since we last seen each other?" Rouge asked, taunting_

_"More than 15." Blaze said._

_Rouge crossed her arms over her chest with an amused smile as she looked at Blaze. Amy huffed as she closely examined the 2 feeling the heat around them increasing. Amy urged herself to get up but was paused by Blaze's words._

_Blaze smiled lightly to Amy. "I'll take care of this." she said then turned her eyes back to Rouge and stood more tall, her heart raced as the 2 voices in her head admired Blaze's confidence and bravery that they surely lacked._

_Before Amy was of it the sounds of weapons clashing together echoed, and the mumbles of spells drifted into the heated air. The clashes and claims of the battle spoke more loud than words could, this wasn't a normal battle were the winner would claim only to victorious but rather would claim to have revenge._

_"She's so strong." Emily said dreamily as Blaze succeeded in kicking Rouge back allowing her to flip backwards._

_Amy nodded at her words as she looked to Blaze her figure strong and composed as she fought a strong enemy._

_Mephiles had always spoken of Blaze being loyal to a cause given within a reason she finds appropriate and because of that she had allowed her entire being to be dedicated to this cause, Amy was somewhat jealous of her when she first had seen her though she had learnt to appreciate of how she was a good figure for her._

_Amy heard the pant resonate from Rouge, she brushed away the blood past her lips and smiled darkly to Blaze._

_"I never knew Fallen angels where given so much power." Amy said._

_Blaze faced forward with hardened eyes._

_Blaze let out a breath. "We are not but I was given even more power." she said, glancing back at Amy with a light smile._

_Amy felt her heart race even faster and the need to cry became more urgent._

_Rouge looked over to Amy. "Her?" she asked._

_Blaze kept her lips sealed._

_"The hybrid." Rouge said, panting again. "She has only been known for bringing misfortune on everyone. If I recall she is the one who had let the infamous angel Silver suffer in Heaven."_

_Blaze furrowed her brows._

_"She's different." Blaze said, lowly. "I accept her regardless of what she has done or did, she needs to be given a chance."_

_Blaze looked over her shoulder at Amy for too long, in slicing moments she watched as Black Arms' appeared around her and surrounded her._

_A shout fell through Amy's lips._

_"No!" Amy said._

_Amy's throat ached as Rouge scrambled towards her the energy in her body suddenly awoken and bright as she dashed forward to her, Rouge appeared before her and sent the dark magic towards her._

_Amy furrowed her eyes as she focused her gaze on the heavy duty magic and counteract it, she gasped out loud as she quickly turned her gazes to the Black Arms' and watched them explode. Amy rushed to Blaze's side, she grinded her teeth as she wrapped her left arm around her stomach._

_Amy's breath paced. "Blaze." she said._

_Blaze flashed Amy a light smile. "I am fine. Just didn't expect my magic level to be so low." she said._

_Amy clenched her teeth as she slowly began to get up, Blaze assisted her quickly helping her stand to her feet._

_The area around them was filled with sheets of the Black Arms' blood and limbs scattered unevenly around them, with only the very faint sounds of the screams within the fire that were purely from the haunted souls in Hell._

_Amy leaned forward feeling the aches in her arms hurt._

_"She's the last one. Rascal." Rouge said._

_Amy felt her inner mind twinkle hearing the name 'Rascal' the nickname which was exclusive used for her only, she had also created that nickname when she was determined to be a General for the war and created it._

_"If we kill her, we win." Rouge said, heavily breathing out._

_Amy nodded lightly as she looked to Rouge seeing as she clenched balls of dark magic._

_"I don't have much power left. Though you do." Blaze said looking at Amy with a sad look making her widening her eyes._

_"I can give you the power to kill her." Amy said, feeling the bile in the back of her throat rise as she heard Blaze's words become more slow._

_Blaze turned to Amy with a soft smile. "You are a special girl, if I give you my ability you'll be able to master it quickly." she said._

_Amy shook her head disagreeing with her upcoming words._

_Besides Fallen angels being rare each time there had been an specific angel of this kind they were granted a power no other angel nor fallen one may have, this power was specifically given to them by Solaris as his last gift._

_Blaze's had been omni-energy manipulation, this ability was known for being able to manipulate all forms of energy leading them to create objects out of thin air or even use the enemies one._

_Amy grinded her teeth together. "I-If I take it y-you'll die." she said, stuttering feeling the leaking tears roll down her pale cheeks._

_Blaze gave Amy a soft smile as she gently brushed them away as she gently placed her hand over her heart._

_Blaze gave Amy a breathless smile. "As long as you remember, I will always be here." she said, pointing her right index at her heart. "In here."_

_Blaze smiled brighter. Wild tears formed in Amy's eyes as she became more hopeless as Blaze looked at her._

_Amy drawed in her breath. "Doing that will make me kill you. D-Don't you understand." she said._

_Blaze laughed softly her voice was like music, gentle and smooth. "I will always be with you. No matter what." she said._

_Amy clenched her teeth as she held her ribs, her breathing becoming more labored._

_Panic filled Amy's chest as the dark laughter from ahead was filling the air, she breathed out as Blaze placed her right hand gently onto her back._

_Amy shut her eyes tightly as she breathed more harder. "B-Blaze." she said, her voice became more desperate by the second, her eyes closed._

_"Those d-damn Black Arms's broke my ribs, I can feel one of them piercing my heart." Amy said, feeling Blaze's right hand began to glow. "Your healing powers won't work on my body."_

_Amy felt the continuous tears fall._

_Blaze smiled at Amy. "At least let me die honorable but helping you to win." she said, pulling Amy's right hand with her left hand. "When I transfer my power to you, you'll be able to overcome her."_

_Emily in the back of Amy's head had been crying while Rosy remained silent._

_"No. We have to do something." Emily said as she sobbed out loud._

_"We can't." Rosy said._

_The cold tone of dark side shook Amy._

_"Even if we had, her body is not accustomed to the healing powers we have, she is a Fallen angel one that is not to remain immortal forever." Rosy said, letting out a deep breath. "Solaris had given her that power for a reason. For her sake we must use the power and push forward with her spirit behind us. That is the least we can do. This is reality not a game."_

_Amy clenched her teeth as she came to terms with Rosy's words._

_Blaze gave Amy a small laugh. "Rosy must be giving you the talk now." she said laughing lightly, the sweat on her eyebrows formed as her fur plaster to her pale and sweaty skin._

_Amy watched in silence as Blaze brought left hand to her chest placing in the middle above her sternum._

_"Amy. No matter happens in your future I need you to remain happy, soon enough you'll find those who you'll cherish with more than your life and want to protect them. This power I give you is something that you will need, use this power to protect people, not kill." Blaze said, smiling at Amy._

_Amy's right hand began to glow with a white blinding color._

_"Smile, Rascal." Blaze said, smiling brightly._

_Amy aimed to follow after Blaze though she watched as slowly the strength within her body painfully became more slow as her eyes ached to close._

_"Y-you sound as if you know my future." Amy said, stuttering attempting to hide the cruel fate Blaze had given to her._

_Before Blaze's last heartbeat reached Amy watched a grin formed on her lips._

_"I do." Blaze said, her voice drifted off as she closed her golden eyes._

_Amy felt her chest become more heavy with the weight of her death as the strength was slowly filling her._

_The dark laughter had still filled Amy's ears but with a great annoyance._

_"Oh. Is your dramatic scene done?" Rouge questioned as she tilted her head to the right side. "Finally. She is dead. I been wanting her dead for a while now."_

_Amy gently brushed away the quills for Blaze's eyes as she slowly got to her feet._

_Amy looked forward as Rouge took a step towards her, her hands twitched as she felt the air become one with her, she could feel the swirls of shapes and form on the tips of her fingers as she stared at her._

_Rouge flashed Amy a dark smile as she curled her lips upwards. "Die." she said, repeating the word loudly as the large dark orb lunged towards Amy._

_The air around Amy's fingers curled as her eyes flashed with pure anger._

_"Kill her." Rosy said, growling lowly in Amy's head._

_The heat around them spiraled until Amy focused onto it, feeling the curves of the flames and the growing heat._

_Amy closed her eyes as she became one with the heat, she got use to the heat of it and eventually had felt she was able to mold her own. Amy peered forward at Rouge as she clenched her fists watching as the flames around her spiraled like a dragon and circled around her as if she were their prey._

_Amy grinded her teeth as the large dark orb was destroyed in an instant, she stumbled back in a haste which allowed a glowing smile to grow on her lips. A small scream came from Rouge's lips as the flames enclosed her into a cocoon until they wrapped her tightly together._

_Rouge's screams echoed in the air letting the haunted souls to respond to her cries only allowing their's to be more louder, Amy felt her left hand shake as her heart pounded against her ribs, she raised her left hand to her eyes seeing as it was mildly shaking._

_"Was this the power of Blaze's? The brutal power?" Amy thought._

_Hearing the screams from Amy's enemy and the guilt cross her face, she pulled away the flames quickly with the help of her new ability. Amy stared in horror at Rouge, the white bat woman was the face of a walking corpse._

_Rouge's skin appeared to be melting off the bones as her organs were exposed, her fur was burnt to nothing leaving the skull of her head, though her single dark eye remained as she narrowed them at Amy with anger._

_Rouge let out a growl as she skin continued to melt off. "I will kill you when I see you again." she said._

_Within the instantaneous seconds Rouge vanished, leaving her melted skin and fur behind in her steps as she done so._

_Amy glanced back to Blaze as she properly faced her. "Thank you." she said, lightly smiling at her motionless figure._

_Flashback Ends._

_..._

Amy leaned forward watching as the cruel smile on her lips fade, she twirled the dark orb she created with ease. These years, Amy had gotten use to the ability she was given to by one who is dear to her, she learnt that this ability was commonly easily used within the reach of her current talents therefore she practiced it with anything.

Amy stared at Rouge. "You ran away the last time we had met, I will again burn you to death this time if I may." she said.

Amy took a step forward, Rouge's eyes glowed with fear as the flickering images of Black Arms' appeared in front of her.

"Trying to run away." Amy said.

Rouge scoffed to herself hearing the tone in Amy's voice become more darker as she flicked her right hand watching as the tall Black Arms' exploded into bits of nothing, leaving Rouge to remain standing on the field alone.

Rouge gasped. "Your eyes. I see you must have truly enjoy the dark side." she said, narrowing her eyes at Amy.

"I rather to kill you in a different place, not where you may injury people." Amy said.

Amy looked around to the were-animals and vampires.

Rouge glanced at Amy with pity. "Were-animals and vampires are nothing but insects beneath out feet yet you seem to have formed an alliance with them." she said, her voice trembling for a moment as she looked around.

"Insects or not. They are my allies for now." Amy said, stating lowly hearing the howls and hisses behind her.

This was a show of respect seeing as they had honored Amy to being an high figure to them.

Amy released a tight breath. "You have used Silver's name to light and dare accuse him of betraying me." she said, clenching her fists tighter.

Stepping forward again, Amy glared furiously at Rouge.

"Crossing the border you are, Rouge." Amy said, spatting Rouge's name like venom. "Leave these people. Or else I will not hesitate to kill you."

Emily applauded Amy in her head, she thanked her for making the right decision when she allowed her to escape.

Rosy huffed loudly. _"We need to kill her!"_ she said, shouting.

Amy agreed easily with Rosy's words but feared that a monstrous person arise within her, she had shown her 2 mates already her wings though feared even more to show her power.

Amy could already sense the change in their behavior determining from the little counteraction from before. "I may be your enemy though do you suppose that I lied about Silver not being a betrayer." she said, smiling again.

"Silver is nothing more than a tool for Solaris, he cares nothing if Solaris is not the one to tell him of his ways. That had been the only reason you were taken in by Solaris, Silver had been forced to treat you that way, all of those memories you may have with him-" Rouge said then paused and smirked at Amy. "-are nothing but lies."

As Rouge did in war she vanished within the thin air, only to leave the drifting smell of her scent and the sting of her words that recalled dark hidden thoughts that seemed to venture in Amy.

* * *

End of Chapter 5.

Please Review.

No Flames.


End file.
